Lost in Translation
by Azure Ryukiba
Summary: I'm torn between what I am and what I should be. Among the family's love and former duty. What should I do when I have to choose between blood and my heart? FedericoxOc
1. Waking

**Welcome to my newest story! This one totaly came to me out of left field so... derp! I just noticed that there isn't a whole lot of Federico love out there, so well here comes me and my randomness! Part one is finished and will be updated alot faster than _Hands of Time..._ which was started before this o_O... And just little tidbit, alot of the first few chapters consists of alot of Italian, The main character can't speak a word of it so I didn't translate anything.(rather than just saying 'so and so said something again and again etc) If you'd like to know what they're saying just copy the chapter and put it in google translate! But if to many people don't like the way my mind had worked, let me know and i'll translate it myself. Enjoy!**

_~Lost in Translation~_

_Part 1:_

CHAPTER 1

Playful banter between my brother and myself was cut short. I could hear nothing save for the scream of the breaks. My brother in the passenger seat beside me holding onto the door and console of the truck. Control of my vehicle was lost as we slid on the road spinning in circles. The heavy truck plowed into a stop against the guard of the bridge. The windows on my brothers side of the truck cracked and shattered, glass being thrown all over.

"Issac...?"

"...ugh..." He shook his head and groaned over the loud clicking of the engine. He coughed and looked out the broken windshield. "... S-... sis!" I raised my head up from leaning it against my arms. Two bright headlights shined in our eyes as they spun side to side, the semi they were attached to began honking. The trailer behind swung to the side locked in place as the truck slid down the bridge.

"Sis!" Was all I could hear from beside me. The locked breaks of the semi as they drew nearer. The side of the bridge broke from the force sending both my truck and most of the semi over the edge...

"AAHHH!" I shot up straight from the bed holding the front of my shirt in a death grip over my heart. I broke out into cold sweat and panted heavily as tears flowed from my eyes. A touch on my shoulder caused me to jump and stare with wide eyes.

"Va tutto bene?" The young woman asked. Her voice came out quiet and slightly afraid. "Un brutto sogno?"

I swallowed roughly and stared at her. "Huh?"

"Lei non parla italiano?"

"I can't understand you..." The shaking started to subside as I slid farther away and against the headboard of the bed. She tilted her head slightly, her lips set into a line.

She reached her hand out to place it on my forehead. "Hai la febbre..." Came her soft whisper of a voice again.

"Va tutto bene qui? Ho sentito urlare." The door to the room was thrown open and slammed into the wall. "Claudia, cosa c'è di sbagliato?"

The man that spoke walked into the room, another younger man stood in the doorway. His head tilted up peeking in on what was going on. I don't know why I screamed at the man, and then proceeded to throw anything that wasn't nailed down and in my reach at him. "Calmati è solo mio fratello." The woman grabbed onto my arms and gently rubbed my shoulders, coaxing me to hand her the tiny, but heavy, little sculpture.

"Lasciatela riposare, Federico. Lei non è ben." She stood and began pushing the man to the open door. "E che significa anche, Ezio."

"Cosa ti fa pensare che stavo per fare qualcosa!" The door was slammed in the two men's faces, and the young woman sighed and shook her head.

She came back and sat down on the edge of the bed folding her hands in her lap. "Riposo e sentirsi meglio."

"I don't know what you are saying..." I was beginning to feel a little upset about this. "Can't you speak English?"

Her eyebrows drew together in silent thought. "No, non posso parlare inglese, ma mio padre sì." She cleared her throat and pat the bed. "Sonno." She pat the bed again giving a little smile. Sliding down under the covers I began feeling tired again. As soon as my head hit the soft pillows, I was out, in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up sometime late that night, my throat dry and scratchy. I sat up and rubbed my palms into my eyes. The room was pitch black, the thick curtains blocking out almost all moonlight. I threw the blankets from myself and slid to the edge of the bed. Looking down I could barely tell that was wearing a flimsy night gown that looked like it came from several decades ago. Come to think of it the woman and that man were dressed like they had just came from a Renaissance Fare.

I slid off the poofy bed and my feet made light taps against the carpet under the bed. I wiggled my toes in the soft fabric before taking a few steps and jumping back as my bare skin met cold stone. Taking a tentative step I walked, well more like sprinted on the tips of my toes, across the room. I ran into the closed door giving a little 'oof'. As I went to turn the handle I found that I had been locked into the room. Apparently, I wasn't trusted. After that fit I threw I wouldn't trust me either I suppose.

Heaving a sigh I slammed my back against the door and slid down holding my head. I can't remember why I'm here, or how I even got here. The harder I think about it the frighting image of those headlights and the screeching of tires comes and then nothing. I looked up finding my hands shaking. Clenching them into fists was the only way to still them, coupled with holding my arms tightly against my stomach.

I brought one hand up to my temple to try and soothe away the coming migraine. It didn't help, so I stood up and walked to the window. It took both hands to move the heavy curtain back far enough so that I could see outside. And what I saw caused my mouth to drop open. I defiantly wasn't in Kansas anymore...

"What the..." I whispered shaking my head. I pressed my face against the window staring past my reflection at the stone buildings spanning across several football fields until my vision couldn't pick any other details out. The streets were wide and the roves tiled in red. Tiny street lamps dotted along into specks.

The horizon began to light up slowly, and the black gave way to a slight orange-red. I let go of the curtain and my hands became the next to be glued to the window watching as the city was brought into light. The street lamps being put out one by one as people snuffed out the flames.

"Oh, sei sveglio." I felt the curtain being pulled from my back and I heard the voice but I didn't care.

I turned my head slightly to see the man from before standing behind me with a half grin. "What! Who! Where?" How and why, please thanks...

He cocked an eyebrow and watched me poke at the glass as I pointed outside. "Ah ... Firenze, bella non è vero?"

I turned my head back to the window so sharply I whapped my head on it. "Shit... ouch..." I rubbed the little red spot above my eyebrow flaying my lower lip to keep the rest of the string of curses from slipping.

The man behind me just chuckled and shook his head. "Mi scuso, che è stato maleducato." He let his laughter subside. I get the feeling he's either said something along the lines of 'god you're stupid' or he apologized. I glared at him either way, I didn't appreciate that he had laughed at my pain. But I do have to admit it was kind of funny and it made me giggle. "Um ... probabilmente si dovrebbe vestirsi."

I shook my head at him. "Still can't understand what you're sayin'." He cleared his throat, and a light stain of pink came across his cheeks. He plucked up the white of the night gown sleeve in between two of his fingers gesturing to what I was wearing and the frilly dress hanging on a manikin.

"Federico! Pervertito, vattene!" The woman from the other day said. Her hands were on her hips and a scowl on her face. She threw one arm down the hallway and continued to yell at the man. He chuckled and held his hands out coming to stand beside her.

"Perdonatemi sorella. Volevo dire niente."

"Stupido fratello maggiore, andare. Mi aspetto questo da Ezio non tu." She shut the door on the man again causing me to jump slightly. She waved me over to her as she began to take the dress off of the manikin. "Bene, spogliarsi."

She paused in her task and stared at me like I was stupid. She walked behind me before I could figure out what she was doing, she pulled a string on the gown, and it began to slide down. I caught it before anything could be shown off to the world. Somehow the girl wrestled me out of the night gown and into the other dress. I felt like a freaking Barbie doll...

"Now what are yo-Ack!" I gasped as she pulled the strings in the back of the dress tight and tried to remember how to breathe. I held my chest hoping it wouldn't pop out from the top of the dress and start saying 'hello' to everyone. She finally stopped pulling and tugging as she smoothed down the back of the dress and fluffed out the sides. She roughly brushed out my hair with an awkward looking comb, and let it hang down freely in little curls, god it needed a trimming...

She grabbed onto my hand and pulled me to the door, causing me to stumble about in the loose fitting shoes, more like slippers in my head though. "Mattina Padre, Madre, Fratelli." She stood at what looked like a dining room's door way. Me huffing and puffing behind her trying to catch my breath. That girl sure can move...

The entire table said something in reply all at once that I couldn't catch or understand period. The two older men stood up, although I'm sure there was another that I could barely see last night missing. The two pulled out chairs and the woman that lead me here released me and went to sit in the seat where the older of the two had stood, and he pushed her in.

He returned to his chair while the other stood silently waiting. "Sit child. Eat with us, you must be famished."

"Whoa you speak English!" I jumped slightly and smiled widely.

His grin spread even farther across his face. He nodded his head. "Of course. Join us, please." He waved his hand toward where the other man continued to stand. He nodded his head down at the seat keeping eye contact. I stood beside the chair on the other side and tried to sit down, but the poof ball dress made it a strange task. The girl beside me bit her lip and hung her head trying to keep from laughing. I finally just gave up and flopped down, bad choice. The entire dress decided that it would swallow me up and become even more of a frilly menace.

"Thanks..." I muttered as the chair was pushed in after I straightened the dress out.

"What is your name?" The older man asked.

"Alexis." He looked at me strangely asking me to repeat myself. After he shook his head and his smile came back.

"This is my wife, Maria." He smiled lovingly at the woman on the other end of the table. "I believe you have met my daughter, Claudia."

"Yeah." I looked at Claudia beside me and she smiled.

"And my sons, Federico and Petruccio. My other son has seemed to disappeared again..." He shook his head lightly. Federico gave a nod of his head as I looked up to see him relaxing in his chair, beside him his little brother fidgeted around as he swung his legs looking at me with curiosity. "I am Giovanni Auditore and this is my family. You are welcome to stay here, Alexis. As long as you need." Then he reverted to his native language and spoke to his family, they all bowed their heads in prayer. I watched them all as Giovanni lead their prayer his voice soft and comforting.

Was I supposed to bow my head as well, or just sit here like a bump on a log? They would probably think I was being rude if they suddenly looked up and seen me sitting her staring at all of them like a total creeper. Federico tilted his head up and opened one eye, an obvious grin on his face. He lowered his head back to his folded hands and continued with the prayer.

Claudia beside me nudged me with her ankle and nodded her head for me to do the same. So I followed her example. The prayer was ended with the familiar 'Amen' that I remembered from mostly T.V. With another word from Giovanni the family began to eat. It wasn't pancakes and sausage, but what ever it was, it was GOOD!

The family rose from the table leaving to do their own things. Federico came back to stand with me once again, holding his arm out. I stared at his upturned hand in confusion. I pushed the chair out and stood up and around on the other side of the chair. He straightened up and gave a little bow of his head.


	2. Who's afraid of the dark

CHAPTER 2:

Three days passed, it was so routine it was becoming boring now. Sleep, wake up, get assaulted by a crazy lady, suffocate through the day in a corset, stare blankly when one of the family began speaking, and sleep. Giovanni didn't tell me I had to do anything in return for staying here, and I guess that's a good thing. It gave me more time to ponder on what the hell was going on. This morning wasn't any different.

"Oh no... not again..." I backed away from Claudia and that chest crushing piece of torture. "No!" I held up my hands, she just smiled back in a sweet way. "Hell no!" I ran toward the door and out into the hall. Thankfully Claudia's dress was keeping her from catching up to me. Just when I thought I could be home free, a pair of arms shot out from no where and plucked me clean off the floor. I gave a shrill squeal as I was then headed back toward Claudia and the evil garment in her clutches.

Fighting was futile, Federico won and Claudia as well. Stupid dress, stupid siblings, stupid everything...

"Go explore Firenze, my son will show you around."

Federico held his arm out for me again and I just stared back at his father. He practically pushed us out the door. Federico lightly took my hand in his placed a kiss on my knuckles, and laced our arms together so that my hand lay over his own. I find it charming and a tad creepy at the same time. Something is off about this place... I don't know what it is, but I just know it. It's like its stuck in a constant lapse of time, stuck in the past...

No, don't you dare think that Alexis. That's impossible, not to mention ridiculous. Time travel, hah! Suddenly I had to think back to that first night I woke up here. The dream that wasn't a dream. There was a crash, screaming, then we fell... wait 'we'... Who was 'we'?

"Ouch!" I grumbled as my migraine began to act up again. I stopped causing my escort to pause beside me.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" He placed his large hand over my own on my head staring down in concern. I closed my eyes tightly together feeling ill. Federico seemed to have sensed what was wrong and walked me to a bench sitting down beside me. He asked the same thing again and I shook my head feeling vertigo set in after that. "Aspetta qui!" He stood quickly waving his hands at the bench and walked off.

I rubbed my stomach watching as his back disappeared into the thick crowd. "Where did he go?" I asked myself. I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked around. The guy wouldn't just leave me all alone here would he? No, he seems like to much of a gentleman to do that. I stood up looking around the area, but wasn't about to go wondering off. I had no idea where I was, or how to get back to his house. "Federico? Where'd ya go?" I began talking to myself again.

"Bevete di questo, vi sentirete meglio." I jumped when I felt something being pressed against my arm. Federico stood behind me holding a cup in one hand, the other resting on my arm. I gave it's contents a sniff when he held it up to my face, it smelled fruity and sweet. The cup was pressed to my lips and he tilted it back forcing some of it down. I swallowed down what he had given me and choked on it. He gave me a strange look and held the cup up to his own face smelling it himself and taking a small taste.

"Va bene." He held the cup back to me, once again wanting me to drink it.

"No thanks, I'm good." I gave the cup the stink eye and pushed it away. Apparently that didn't sit to well with Federico. He pulled a sad puppy face and held the cup out again. Aw how could I reject that kind of look... wait hold it... I huffed and took the cup anyway and he smiled self satisfied. I finished the rest quickly and proceeded to give it another dirty look. All this managed to do was make the migraine turn into dizzy spells.

I think I drank it to quickly... Federico took the cup again and placed it someplace on down the way as we continued our walk. Quickly he seemed to be becoming bored, he was forced into this just as much as I was apparently. He lead me in a circle around his house, which was HUGE by the way, and back to the entrance. He still smiled kindly and we went into the house where he disappeared somewhere inside.

Giovanni found me still standing close to the door. "Did you have fun?" He asked in his thick accent. "The two of you were not gone for long?"

"Hum, oh yeah it was fun." I fidgeted with a poofy sleeve. "I just didn't feel well so Federico brought me back."

"Ah yes, well get some rest child, and regain your strength." He gave me a little nudge back toward the stairs to where my borrowed room was.

The nightmare woke me up again, the same one that I've been having over and over. Even in the middle of the day it would come into my mind. Could I be in a coma from that wreck and this be what my mind's making up? I shouldn't be aware of that though should I? I'd think that this was normal, just like in a dream...

But what else could explain where I'm at and what's going on? You can't just get from one side to the complete opposite side of the world in just a moment. I had asked Giovanni how long I was out and it had only been a few hours since they had found me.

I got up to stare out the window again, I was still afraid. Afraid to ask even what year it was. I didn't want to find out. I just want this place to be some kind of Italian Amish type place. But somehow I know that's not the case. Thunking my head against the window I stared off at the city.

It was quite, no one was outside at this late hour. Well that's what I thought when I saw someone or something climb up the wall of the Auditore household, and sit on the edge. I had to know what was going on, curiosity getting the better of me. I turned the handle of my door quietly, and found that they had left it unlocked tonight. I picked up my nightgown in my hands and headed out as quietly as I could. _There are way to many doors in this place..._ I thought finally finding a door that lead outside. Several lead to empty rooms, others to storage closets. All the important rooms were locked from the other side.

Unlatching the door I went out into the cool night air. I wondered around the wall trying to spot anyone sitting on top of it, but there wasn't anyone there now. Well that was just one big waste of time... I crossed my arms against my stomach and wondered around the courtyard. Then out into the streets, not the best idea now that I think about it.

Lone girl wondering around in the dark, in a strange city? Yeah, bad idea. I stopped just realizing that what I was doing was going to get me in trouble. I turned around to go back into the house, but it wasn't directly behind me. How long was I spacing out there! This is bad...

"Guardate ragazzi, abbiamo ottenuto una cosa nuova con cui giocare ... " Someone behind me chuckled madly.

"Siamo perso bambina?" Another said with a wicked grin on his face. I took a step back and the three men laughed and cracked their knuckles.

They gave chase after I turned to run down a random ally. "HELP ME! FEDERICO!" I don't know why I called for him as I ran, turning left and right down the narrow streets. Stumbling over the hem of my dress as I dropped it several times from my fists to try and run faster. "Federico!" Who was I kidding, he was asleep in his bed. Not out gallivanting around town in the middle of the night like a thief.

I turned down a wrong path, a dead end. The three men stopped running, to slowly close in causing me to panic. I backed into the wall, jumping around to pound on it as if it would give way to my flight. I turned back around sliding along the wall into the corner, hoping I could make a run past them. One caught on as I began to take off and blocked my path. The other side blocked when I tried to run to it. They had me cornered again, I had nowhere to go as I sank down to my knees trying to ball up and hide from them in plain site.

Suddenly a fight broke out between the three, they shouted at one another, punches and kicks thrown. I could hear their grunts and yells as they taunted one another. They all fell down with heavy plops against the ground. It was quiet again, had they all knocked each other out? I wouldn't know I was to afraid to even crack an eye open.

"Sei ferito, Alexis? Alexis!" That voice sounds familiar... and it's saying my name? I cowered closer into myself keeping my arms over my head.

A pair of hands grabbed onto my arms, trying to pry them from my hair. "No! No stay away! Federico help!"

"Alexis, sono io, è Federico! Sono qui." The voice became softer with each word he spoke. "Sono qui." My arms loosened up and they were pulled from the knot in my hair. "Si tratta di Federico."

I opened my eyes, god I never thought it'd be so nice to see that scruffy face. He pulled me to my feet holding onto my arms to keep me from falling back down. _He found me? He's here..._ My entire body shook with my sobs, as I latched onto my savior. He pat my head and back whispering words of comfort into my ear, although I couldn't understand a word the emotion behind them was enough. He pulled back trying to see if I had been hurt. Physically I was fit as a fiddle, other than about to have a heart attack from running, but mentally I was shaken up so badly from both my nightmare and what had just occurred.

He removed his hands from my shoulders to place them softly against my cheeks. He kept my face pointed toward his own, and removed one. He pointed from my face to his and back again a few times. He nodded his head as if asking if I understood him. Keeping my eyes locked onto his I nodded my head. He slowly grabbed onto my elbows and began to back up walking out of the ally. He guided me around what I can only assume the unconscious bodies of the thugs that had chased me. I almost went to look down, but one of his hands quickly made it's way to keep my chin in place.

He lead me silently back to his home his father waited for us at the front door. And just like a father his disapproving frown marred his cheerful face. His worry though over-road his anger and he sent me away to be cleaned up and go back to bed. The tired maid took my arm and tried to lead me to the back, but I selfishly didn't want to leave Federico's side.


	3. Wavering Constitution

**Thanks for the kind reviews! Make me want to update faster. And Raine I'm sorry she does get a little whiny in this chapter doh... And i did include translations at the bottom, enjoy. **

CHAPTER 3:

Maria, Claudia and I sat together each holding a shirt in our hands. The boys active lifestyle always left their clothing ruined. The older woman deemed it appropriate that I needed to be apart of this little quilting party here. I stopped counting the times I pricked my fingers with the dull yet surprisingly sharp needle. How Ezio had managed to rip this article of clothing I probably would never find out, or want to know for that matter.

Even if I couldn't speak Italian, it didn't take much to figure out that he is a complete flirt. He seemed harmless and he loved his family. All of them cared a great deal for one another, even a blind man could see that. I had to smile just watching them from the corners of my eyes as I yet again pricked my thumb. Maria and Giovanni were the cutest couple ever. Just the way the woman's eyes would sparkle when he was in the room, and the way her entire smile lit up the room when her family was gathered at the table.

The two were constantly in the appearance of having just fallen in love. It was heartwarming, I never knew my real parents... at least I don't think I did. I don't have a single memory of them. I do wonder how long the Auditore's would extend their home to me. I don't want to be a leech, but I have no where to go. If I were to guess I'm sure they would let me stay forever.

"Si vince di nuovo il fratello …" Ezio grumbled from the other side of the room and knocked down a chess piece to the floor. His brother sitting across from him with a very triumphant grin.

"Non essere un perdente dolente." Federico shrugged his shoulders keeping his smirk in place. Ezio grumbled and picked up the piece placing it back on the table. The two rearranged the pieces and started their game all over.

Ezio always made the same mistakes in playing into his older brothers traps. Even when the game wasn't just chess. The two ruff housed like you wouldn't believe. It was always harmless mock fighting, which was usually the cause of the work we ladies were now doing, it almost always ended with Federico walking away unscathed. His brother yelling off after him across the house or down the street. Sometimes though Ezio would get lucky and out maneuver Federico, the latter always took it personally, having it rubbed in his face didn't help either.

Claudia though seemed immune to their antics, and ignored them completely when they would come barreling out of one room. One day the three of us were sitting together fixing an old dress when suddenly all hell broke loose. One of the maids had just opened the door moments before Ezio and Federico came tumbling into the room. Ezio had his older brother in a head lock, how I can't be sure, and Federico was stumbling about the room. They fell to the ground and wrestled there for several minutes.

I sat shell shocked watching as they rolled about and eventually chased one another around the room, shouting taunts back and forth. Maria was shaking her head and her daughter was still mending her section of the dress, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Their mother eventually got them to stop fighting and sent both of them off. Federico earned a slap on the back of the head before he left from his mother. I'll never forget the ashamed look on his face from what Maria had said. It could only have been 'Federico you are to old for this! Grow up!'

I laughed into the shirt I was holding at the memory. Both Claudia and Maria looked at me with questioning stares. My shoulders shook slightly as I tried to calm down and I pointed an unsteady finger at the brothers. They blinked at me and looked at Ezio and Federico. Said brothers were staring down at the chess table silently, Ezio's gears turning in his head and Federico looking cool and collected. Nothing particularly funny about what was going on.

With no word the other two went back to their work leaving me to look like a complete goof on my own. With my own smirk now on my face I went back to the task at hand. "ouch..." I stuck my thumb in my mouth.

* * *

><p>I glared at my pricked fingers as they gave little throbs of pain like they had hearts of their own. That is one of the most annoying feelings in the world in my opinion. "Alexis!" Someone all but screamed my name into my hear grabbing my waist from behind.<p>

"Ah!" I squeaked turning around quickly. "Not funny!" I jabbed my finger at Federico glaring up at him. He had gotten this bad habit of sneaking up behind me lately and scaring the hell out of me. Even when it was dead silent, like it was before now, I couldn't hear him behind me.

"Mi dispiace, bella." He laughed softly. "Ma non potevo resistere." I gave his arm a light shove, and he caught my hand easily in his own. "Cosa è successo?" He turned my hand over looking at my reddened fingers. He looked back to me for a second holding my hand out and gently rubbing my palm.

"Oh the needle..." I reluctantly pulled my hand out of his and made motions of sowing and then jabbing my finger.

"Ah, tu sei goffo non è vero." His grin widened slightly as he spoke.

"Federico!" Maria called from down stairs. He turned his head to respond to her.

"Venendo madre." With a bow of the head he left again.

"Hey, miss." I turned around to see who had spoken and looked around the hall. It was one of the maids of the house. I pointed at myself, and suddenly realized she was talking to me in English.

"Me? What is it?" I didn't think that anyone else other than Giovanni could speak English. "You speak English too?"

"Of course I do, my family is from England originally. They taught me when I was a child." She lay the rag that she was cleaning with down on the railing. "It's sad to see it really..."

"See what?"

She gasped in surprise and covered her mouth. "So you really can't understand them? Oh you poor dear..." She suddenly came over and hugged me tightly.

"I don't get it, what's wrong?"

She pulled back, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "What the Auditore's say behind your back..." She whispered. "They say that they're sick of having you here."

"But... Giovanni would have-"

"That man is atrocious. Don't believe anything he says." She looked over my shoulder and behind her making sure that no one would be over hearing our conversation. "You had best get out of here. They could do awful things to you if you linger any longer."

"But-"

"Please trust me, I've heard things from them I would not wish to repeat." I shook my head and she sighed. "Lady Maria thinks that you are useless as a woman. Because you are so clumsy. Her children are no different. Especially Federico... I over heard a conversation with him and Ezio." She lowered her voice even more as my heart sank. "He's sick of having to 'baby sit that poor excuse of a woman.' He wishes that he had never helped you..."

I looked away from her and down to the floor. Was that really true? Did they really say those things about me, behind my back. Or worse straight to my face. "Please, I don't want to see them hurt you too." She said.

"I... think I need some fresh air..." I walked away from her trying to hold back tears. I hunched my shoulders and hung my head down feeling rejected and hurt.

"Alexis!" Ezio called after me as I passed by him. I covered my mouth with one hand and hugged myself with the other as I ran past him. "Padre, qualcosa non va con lei?"

I threw the door open and ran out into the court yard. I found the stone bench surrounded by tall bushes and threw myself down. I felt scared and alone all over again. Did I even have anyone to go back to if I left here? Did I have any family at all or am I orphaned.

"I thought I heard someone crying out here." I shot up to find Giovanni already sitting down beside me, a hand coming to rest on the top of my head. "Tell me, what is wrong?"

I couldn't just come out and say what I was thinking. If it weren't true then he would think that I'm just being paranoid or ungreatful. I sniffed and tried to wipe away tears, but they were replaced quickly. "I'm a burden to your family."

He frowned at what I had said. Gently he pulled me into a tight hug. "Now who has filled your head with such non-since?" His hands rubbed my back comfortingly.

"One of the maids..." He made a noise in the back of his throat. "She said that everyone thinks I'm useless, and I feel like I'm imposing on your family..."

"Don't let what she said get to you. My family has come to adore you, they have a new sister to take care of, and Maria and I have a new daughter." His hands cupped my face to wipe away the drying tears.

"But... What about Federico... isn't he tired of baby-sitting such a poor excuse of a woman..." I relayed what the maid had also said.

"My son would never say or think something so degrading." He sighed. "I admit, he may be lazy and sometimes stubborn, but he has a big heart." He gave me a serious look. "I hope I have chased the demons from your mind?" I smiled and nodded. "Good, I don't like to see a young lady so upset."

"Thank you I really mean it." I laughed smiling at the older man.

"You are welcome. Now go clean up, dinner will be ready soon." I stood giving him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to my room to do as he had said.

* * *

><p>"Federico, son." His son stopped in his tracks to face his father.<p>

"What is it father?" The younger Auditore began walking with his father as he was motioned to do. Giovanni hadn't said a word since he called him. "Father?"

"Son, what do you think of our guest?"

Taken by surprise he stopped to stare blankly at Giovanni. Giovanni continued to walk and soon his son continued behind him. "She seems different. Lost almost."

"She thought she was a burden on us, and you were annoyed by her." When his son continued his silence Giovanni continued. "Do you regret taking on this responsibility?"

"No it is my honor to help and protect the innocent." Giovanni looked at his son with such pride. He himself didn't regret passing his heritage onto his eldest son, keeping the rest of his family(save Maria) in the dark.

"I know body guard duty isn't exactly the training you need..." He lowered his voice.

"She seems to find trouble where ever she goes. If this keeps up, I will be on your level soon, Father." He gave a lopsided smile. His father gave a chuckle and clasp him on the shoulder.

"Then let us test those skills son!" Federico nodded his head ready to resume his training.

* * *

><p>Si vince di nuovo il fratello – You win again brother...<p>

Non essere un perdente dolente.- Don't be a sore loser.

Mi dispiace, bella.- I'm sorry, beautiful.

Ma non potevo resistere.- But I couldn't resist.

Cosa è successo?- What happened?

Ah, tu sei goffo non è vero. - Ah, you are clumsy aren't you.

Venendo madre. - Coming mother.

Padre, qualcosa non va con lei? - Father, what's wrong with her?


	4. Winter Wonders

**This chapter has to be one of my favs so far! Hope you guys/gals enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

CHAPTER 4:

"Federico!" I laughed running slightly ahead of my escort and waved. He smiled and calmly walked at his own leisure. When he wasn't sitting around at his home reading or playing chess with Ezio. He often came out with me to see more of the city. "Look, ducks!" I leaned on the bridge and pointed down at the water below.

I suppose that I looked like a child bouncing around like I was, so excited to see the little feathered creatures. "Good." Federico nodded with a smile as he leaned down beside me. His father had taught me a bit of Italian, when the time could be taken out of his day, and now I could speak and even understand quite a bit here and there. Provided that it was said slowly and in short sentences. I leaned farther over to see my reflection beside Federico's but what I seen instead wasn't that.

It was myself falling down into the dark water below. The windshield bursting from the impact, and water spilling into the cab. I jumped down from the bridge choking on my own saliva. It had been weeks since I had a nightmare or a vision, and now it was coming back. "Are you alright?"

I held one hand around my throat and wiped the tears away as the choking subsided. "Fine..." He continued to stare down at me wanting more answers as to why I just randomly decided to choke on air. "Don't worry. I'm fine!" I smiled back at him. "Just got e-emo... emonateo...?" ((emozionato))

"Excited?"

"That one!" He didn't seem to be buying it, but I continued to try and tried to look back out at the little lake. I shuttered and looked away, the birds no longer looking sweet and innocent. Putting on a smile I ran off to go look at one of the shops set up outside.

"Alexis!" Ezio popped out from somewhere in the crowd and came to wrap an arm around my shoulders. He gave a wide grin and began rambling on about something as we walked along the street. I could only laugh in confusion at what ever tale he was spinning. He knew I couldn't understand practically anything that came out of his mouth. Who was I kidding he just liked to hear himself talk.

"Se non è Ezio Auditore. Non sapevo che la tua famiglia ha preso in mendicanti di strada."

"Vai a farti fottere, Vieri." Ezio waved his arm out and gave the weird man that had approached us. He was dressed in mostly black and a stupid marshmallow hat on his head. I already didn't like him.

"Che ne dici se il suo cazzo, invece?" He laughed causing the four teens behind him to join as they taunted Ezio. "Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Non vedo la tua banda con voi ora."

Federico appeared at my side his hand on my other shoulder. "Non ha bisogno di nessun altro. I due di noi sono sufficienti. Go home, Vieri." The snake in the grass standing in front of us looked shocked for a second, but quickly composed himself. He started making obscene gestures, his friends hooting behind him in laughter.

Here's one for you too dumb-ass. I know that they probably don't get the international peace sign. So how about this one, I brought my left arm up and slammed my right hand down onto it holding it out toward the band of morons. Looking as board as I could manage. The fact that I couldn't understand them only helped me, they were speaking way to quickly. Ezio gave a snicker trying to remain impassive along side his brother. The four behind the first guy starting making 'ohhhing' sounds, the latter looked mad.

"Let's go..." Federico whispered to his brother who nodded his head. I turned to see over Federico and Ezio's arms the four of the five guys laughing in hysterics and the lone one shouting at us. He was apparently all talk and no action at the moment. As long as I had my guys with me, he wouldn't bother me... wait 'my' guys? I glanced at the brothers beside me and laughed. I felt giddy as a school girl all of a sudden.

"Ben fatto, Alexis! You pissed him off." Ezio laughed as we stopped.

"Lei sarebbe un Auditore meraviglioso!"

I laughed with them as they pat me on the back. "Beh, meglio la sua ottenere prima di me, fratello." Ezio said giving his brother a nudge and a wink. Federico shook his head and rolled his eyes.

I tugged on Federico's sleeve trying to regain his attention. "Who was that?"

"Vieri de'Pazzi." He said with another roll of his eyes. I nodded making a mental note to avoid him in the future. If he always dressed like that it wouldn't be to hard to stay away from him. Then again I look like a giant puff pastry as well in this dress.

"He's an idiot." Both brothers agreed although I'm sure they had more colorful things to call him.

We walked past several stands all the owners shouting for us to buy this and that. "It looks like Carnevale is starting soon..." Ezio said looking at a stand selling what looked like masks and jewelery.

"Carnevale? OH! A carnival!" I smiled figuring out quickly what was being said. "A big party right?" They nodded at me.

"La giovane donna bisogno di una maschera?" The man beside us asked. He walked around his stand and picked up a gem covered mask. He held it out to me so I took it turning it over in my hands. I put it on and looked at Ezio and Federico through the eye slits tilting my head. "Beautiful! Do you like it?" The man asked and I suddenly realized he was talking to me. I removed the mask and handed it back to him. I had no money to give him for the pretty and ornate mask.

The man looked a bit sad that I didn't want to buy the mask right away, and Federico spoke up. "Mia sorella e la sua volontà tornare più tardi."

"Ah, yes certainly."

* * *

><p>Once we returned to the house, the boys broke off again to do their chores. Leaving me to wonder the house and court yard alone. It had been a little over two months since I had arrived here, and I was still discovering new places. So I decided to walk out into the large court yard, and read a book today. Although the books they had weren't typical of what I would normally read, I couldn't complain, it was in English. So I couldn't be to picky.<p>

It was a book on etiquette. May as well try and learn something since I'm living here now. I sat down on the bench, and pulled up the dress a little I leaned back against the arm of the bench and held the book against my bent knees. Just watch the first sentence be on how to sit properly or something. I had to give a chuckle and flick through the pages. It didn't take to long though before I started spacing out from the book. Maybe a chapter in and I was already lost.

I watched my breath come out in small puffs of smoke, and float away. Hugging my knees close I leaned my chin on them and looked up at the sky. Something cold landed on my nose, melted and rolled down my nostril. Another landed on my cheek and then I could see more falling from the darkening sky. It was snowing! I remember where I grew, it never snowed. It was far to hot. I had only seen snow once before, and so I jumped up and gave a squeal as the fluffy white stuff began to quickly pile up.

"Snow!" I shouted.

"Alexis? Is anything wrong?" I heard Giovanni's voice coming from inside. Behind him Maria stood trying to hide her smile against his arm. I laughed loudly and flopped down on my back making a snow angel. I saw Ezio's head peek out from one of the window's above me. Quickly I rolled over and scooped up a hand full of snow, and chucked it at him. He closed the shutter and it hit spraying out and falling back to the ground. He opened it back up again, a wild grin on his face. He vanished from the window, to appear in the court yard a few moment's later.

"Ezio, you behave yourself!" His mother called after him as he ran out after me. He quickly ducked down scooping up a fist full of snow and started after me.

"Don't you dare!" I mock screamed and ran off with him tailing after me. He yelled something after me as we ran around the fountain. His smile was wicked as he quickly ran around the fountain. I had at some point managed to gather another snow ball to toss into his face. It missed and hit him in the chest. I laughed and pointed at him, he had better aim though. I was soon sputtering on the cold snow and knocking it out of my hair.

Now Ezio was the one doubled over in laughter. "Do you need help baby brother?"

I gave a yelp as a massive pile of snow was dropped onto my head, falling down the back of my dress. Behind me I heard another laugh. The brothers were now ganging up on me. Spitting out the last of the snow I threw a cold ball of snow at Federico, he ducked and threw another one at me. Ezio stepped in front of me like he was going to shield me from anymore. He managed to get around behind his brother, and grabbing his arms. Keeping him still for me to do what ever I wished.

"Traitor!" He couldn't help but laugh as he tried halfheartedly to escape. His already open shirt a perfect target for stuffing a pile of snow down. He gave a jump as the cold ice fell down his shirt and his brother released his hold.

He crushed me in a bear hug. "Ah cold!" I screeched as I felt the snow melting through his thin shirt through the front of my dress. As he spun around I could just make out the laughing faces of Ezio, Giovanni and Maria. He stopped after making me sufficiently dizzy.

"Thank you for that." Federico whispered into my ear as I stumbled around on my own two feet.

"Come inside children." Giovanni waved his arm at the three of us, and stepped back inside followed by Maria. She had the biggest grin ever on her face. The two brothers wiped the remaining snow from their hands, hair and faces(and shirt) as they then began to lead me back into the warm house. After I was warmed up and had something warm to drink I thought. _Did I leave the book outside?_

* * *

><p><span>Vieri-<span> Se non è Ezio Auditore. Non sapevo che la tua famiglia ha preso in mendicanti di strada.- If it isn't Ezio Auditore. I didn't know your family took in street beggers.

Ezio- Vai a farti fottere, Vieri.- Go fuck yourself, Vieri.

Vieri- Che ne dici se il suo cazzo, invece?- How about I fuck her instead?

Vieri- Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Non vedo la tua banda con voi ora.- What are you going to do? I do not see your gang with you now.

Federico- Non ha bisogno di nessun altro. I due di noi sono sufficienti.- He doesn't need anyone else. The two of us are sufficient.

Ezio- Ben fatto, Alexis!- Good job, Alexis!

Federico- Lei sarebbe un Auditore meraviglioso!- She would make a great Auditore!

Ezio- Beh, meglio la sua ottenere prima di me, fratello.- Well, better get her before me, brother.

Random guy- La giovane donna bisogno di una maschera?- Does the young woman need a mask?

Federico- Mia sorella e la sua volontà tornare più tardi.- My sister and her will come back later.


	5. Dream

**Ok pretty much all Italian has stopped now, partly cuz I'm to lazy to translate anymore XD... Hope this doesn't seem rushed, cuz to me it feels it. But i can't think of anything to add on before the Carnival. **

CHAPTER 5:

"Here it is!" Claudia took my arm and lead me to the stand from several days ago. She began picking up mask after mask, holding it up to my face, giving it a short stare before shaking her head and picking up another. "Perfect!" She smiled holding one up to me. She handed it to me and I turned it over in my hands carefully. It was a pretty blue color, lots of small curls jutted out from one side, the right side looking simple with engravings that twisted around the eye piece.

Claudia began tapping a finger to her chin as she looked over the other masks. Deciding which one she liked best. She took ages to figure it out, but she managed it. "When does Carnival start?"

"Tomorrow night." She said with a grin on her face. After we bought our masks we went back into the palazzo. To bathe and get all dressed up for a big dinner that Giovanni had planned. At first I thought that taking a bath with another person was weird and I didn't want to do it. After awhile though it didn't seem so strange. The tub was huge so it wasn't like we were sitting shoulder to shoulder while the maid helped wash our hair and backs.

"So who are you going to Carnival with?" Claudia asked smiling devilishly at me from several feet away. I looked up at her and stopped scrubbing my arms. She waited for a moment for me to answer but when I didn't she continued. "You want my brother to go with you, don't you." Her grin spread even farther.

"I never said I wanted to go with Federico!" I chirped and dropped my arms under the water causing a little splash.

"Ah Ha!" She laughed. "I knew you liked him. You haven't been able to stop staring at him for the last few days!" Oh that little! She tricked me with her mind games...

Sighing I knew I fell for it hook, line and sinker... "You follow him everywhere, never letting him out of your site." She continued.

"You know what happened, Claudia!" She nodded her head. "I'm scared to go out alone..."

"You only need to be scared to go out at night alone."

"Learned that one first hand..." I muttered sinking down to my chin in the water. "What about you, who's taking you?"

She blushed and said. "Duccio."

"Now who looks giddy!"

"Well you're the one who's drooling over my brother." She threw back.

* * *

><p>Once we finished picking at each other we got dressed. Put on perfumes and makeup. Dinner was almost ready, but we had a few minutes to chat. She wouldn't drop the fact that I was ogling her big brother. At least she kept her voice down so he hopefully wouldn't hear.<p>

"You should tell him."

I picked at my sleeve for a second. "No." I know I have a bit of a crush on him, but I don't want to say anything. He's like Ezio in the fact that he flirts with anything with two legs... I've never seen him with anyone, but that doesn't mean anything. Claudia grabbed onto my arm whispering for me to say something or I might miss my chance. I tried to tune her out as we walked into the dining room.

Federico and Ezio were already seated when we arrived. The two were arguing about something again, and were in to deep of conversation to acknowledge that Claudia and I were even on the same planet, let alone the same room. We sat down in our seats keeping our little argument to ourselves.

"Tell him! Or I will!" Claudia gave a little evil laugh.

"Tell who what?" Federico asked resting his elbows on the table and propping his head up on his hands. Claudia took a deep breath and I threw my hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Nothing!" Claudia was trying to get it out from around my hand, but it just came out garbled mumbles. Ezio leaned over staring at the two of us with something in his eyes I didn't like. It was like he was reading my mind! Get out you're to smart for your own good!

Claudia pried my hand away and just smiled. Ezio continued to give that all knowing smirk from his seat, and Federico looked like he was plotting something... The two brothers relaxed into their seats when Petruccio came into the room sitting beside me. Maria came in just after him, and Giovanni behind her with a man and woman I hadn't ever seen before.

"Who's that?" I leaned over whispering to Claudia.

"Uberto Alberti and his wife, he's a friend of my fathers." I nodded watching him sit at Giovanni's left and his wife sitting across from Petruccio. The food was brought out and served to us, the maids taking their share after ours was set out. As always the table was full of chatter. Ezio, Claudia and Petruccio seemed unusually quiet though tonight, so I decided to follow them in keeping my mouth shut. Out of the siblings, Federico was the only one that spoke up on more than one topic.

I bit into an apple slice watching him from the corner of my eyes. I found he liked to talk with his hands a lot. It's a wonder that anything he was holding at the time didn't end up thrown half way across the room.

"I haven't gotten your name yet child?" I continued to watch Federico as he sat his uneaten bread back in his plate. His eyes flicked up to me and gave a wink and nod at Uberto Alberti.

I sat up straight trying to keep the blush down to a minimum, it wasn't working. I looked over at the older man and he sat waiting for me to answer him. What did he say, what was I supposed to answer back!

"This is Alexis, a friend of the family who is staying with us." Giovanni said hiding his own grin.

I gave a meek 'hello'. And tried to sink down under the table. Claudia beside me continued to giggle quietly, she had obviously caught me staring too...

"Ah, then it is a pleasure to meet you Alexis." Uberto gave me a fatherly smile from his seat. I smiled back he seemed like a nice man. He and Giovanni went back to their discussion from earlier and left me to hide in embarrassment.

"Defender." I looked up at Uberto's wife as she began talking to me. I shook my head not following her. "That's what your name means," She took a sip of her wine. " Defender."

Oh... I didn't know that. I've never looked up the origin of my name as far as I know. "Where did it originate from?" I asked curiously.

"It's Greek I believe." She sat her glass down and ate daintily on a piece of cucumber. Hum interesting. I had asked her about the rest of the families name too, Federico meant 'peaceful ruler', Ezio meant 'eagle', and Claudia meant 'lame'. She wasn't to happy to find out what her name meant, I had laughed until my sides hurt at her gasp and expression.

As dinner finally began drawing to a close Giovanni and Uberto went outside. Maria and Uberto's wife left to go someplace in the house. The rest of us hung around the dining room for a little longer before going to bed.

I woke up early the next morning, and went downstairs to find something to snack on. I picked a couple grapes and walked around the kitchen. I never really got to see much of it since it was usually extremely busy. But after last night everyone was taking a little extra break. The oven was huge, I could crawl into it and still have room to move about. I leaned over the edge to look up and see how far the chimney went. I couldn't really see anything though it got to dark.

"What are you doing?"

"Would you stop that!" I almost hit my head on the top of the oven when Federico had came up behind me. He removed his hands from my sides and leaned on the counter beside me. He grinned down at me. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied holding back the smile in his voice. "Are you excited about tonight?"

"I think so." I wasn't really sure about it all. I've never been to a carnival, so I wasn't really sure what to expect. Other than dressing up in pretty dresses and wearing masks. There were supposed to be games going on too I think, but I can't be to certain.

"Then I will make sure that you have a good night." He leaned down over me again tucking my hair behind my ear. My heart couldn't decide if it wanted to pound or stop completely. He was standing close, to close, but not close enough at the same time.

"Ah son there you are." Federico walked around me as Giovanni walked into the kitchen. He talked quietly with him for a bit before he turned to me. "Alexis, dear get dressed." I just know my face was turning even darker red as I realized that I hadn't gotten dressed before I came downstairs. I hadn't expected to meet with anyone so early.

"Excuse me!" My voice came out barely above a whisper as I ran around them.

* * *

><p>It was almost night time when Claudia and I finally finished getting ready. We had missed out on most ,if not all, of the games. I had nothing to wear to the carnival, but Claudia did give me a dark red dress. The edges bordered in gold trimming making elaborate patterns. Once more it was poofy, and under it a chest crushing corset. "How do you expect me to breathe in this!" I had asked her.<p>

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't." ...

It was dark out and people were dancing in the large square. Soft music played off in the distance. The dancers keeping time with the tempo spinning and twirling around. Claudia had vanished off into the crowd with the man she had pointed out to have been Duccio, talk about someone who looked like more of a creeper than that Vieri guy.

Several guys kept coming up to me asking me to dance, but I just wanted to watch. It was a pretty site seeing all the lights lit up and the decorations all over. The festive atmosphere keeping everyone happy and carefree.

"Bella donna, would you care to dance?" A hand appeared at my side held out for me to take.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." I smiled knowing who that hand belonged to.

"I don't believe I have." He drew his hand closer and my own went to sit on top of his. He bowed down placing a soft kiss against my knuckles and I curtsied as best I could. "Now that formalities are over, shall we?"

"Kay." I said as Federico lead me out into the dancing crowd. They shifted to accommodate another pair of people and continued on. "Um... Federico I don't know these dances..." I looked around trying to see if I could figure out anything from watching the other dancers.

He placed one hand on my chin and turned my face back to his. "You don't have to know. Just follow my lead." He held one of my hands in his, and placed the other on my own hip, He stood behind me and held his hand over mine on my waist. He guided me slowly and speed up to match the other dancers over time. Suddenly he picked me up and we spun around, he put me back down after turning both of us completely around. I craned my head over my shoulder to see him smiling slyly down at me. My heart raced and my cheeks began to burn. And it wasn't from the fast paced dancing.

"Federico?" I whispered his name as I seen him bend his head down. I couldn't hear the music over the pounding of my heart in my ears, was he about to do what I think he was? He bent farther over my shoulder his chest pressing into my back as he held me closer into him. His lips found mine easily as he placed them softly onto mine.

Both his arms circled around to hold me closer. And my now free hand went to his masked cheek stray strands of hair tickling my knuckles. He nipped playfully at my lower lip before he pulled away. A loud bang from above was the only thing that snapped my eyes away from Federico's. The sky was lit up by bright fireworks causing everyone to stop and stare at them as well. "Come!" Federico began to pull my hand and lead me out of the crowd.

"Where we going?"

"You will see." I could just hear the grin in his voice as I trailed along behind him. He brought me through several alleys, and finally stopped dropping my hand. He took a running start at the side of a building and grabbed onto a window seal and pulled himself up the house.

"Federico! Stop you might hurt yourself!" I panicked watching him throw his leg over the top of the building, show off. It was quiet save for him running about on the top of the house. "Federico!" What was that man up to?

"Close your eyes!" His head appeared at the edge of the house again as he leaned over it. I just stared up at him and crossed my arms. The bright lights from the fireworks that we left behind were our only light source that left after several seconds. I closed them hesitantly and after I had beside me was a loud thunk. I cracked one eye open to see Federico standing back up. "Close them." He smiled as he stood with his back to me. "Climb on." I opened my eyes again looking at him strangely, him kneeling at my feet now.

"Why?" He just grinned over his shoulder. Hiking up the dress there was no use for fighting against him. He was always one step ahead anyway.

"Hold on tightly." He shifted my weight against his back and tucked in loose parts of the dress. He released my legs, and took another running start at the window ledge. I squeaked and buried my head into the crook of his neck. He carried me up to the top without any effort at all with my added weight.

"You can open them now." He whispered into my ear. He stood behind me again with his chin resting against my shoulder watching out ahead of us. What I saw made me hold my breath, all of Florence was lit up below me. His hands rested on my elbows as I watched the fireworks silently. "I thought you might like this." His voice was still just as low as before.

"Thanks, for everything Federico." I'm sure my eyes sparkled even without the help of the fireworks above. I could feel the laugh he gave vibrate against my back.

"Your happiness is all the thanks I need." He wrapped his arms around mine sighing lightly. "Come, it's getting cold now." He stood straight and I could feel the sudden absence of his warmth. He took my hand and began to lead me back to the edge of the roof.

"Federico, wait a second." He looked up at me as he knelt down to pick me back up. "I … I just wanted … to um..." I couldn't get the words to come out right, or even look him in the eyes. I didn't want these feelings to be just a one time thing. I cared a lot for the Auditore at my feet. As always he picked up quickly on my distress.

"Unlike my brother, I am not one to play with womens hearts. What I do and say is true." He stood up again and placed a gentile kiss against my lips.

_Oh my life is changing everyday  
>Every possible way<br>Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems  
>'cause you're a dream to me<br>Dream to me _

Dreams- Cranberries


	6. Day at the Bank

**Sorry for being a little late, this chapter feels mostly fillerly... might update again in a few days...**

CHAPTER 6

"Alexis would you mind taking this to Giovanni and Federico at the bank?" Maria approached me as I was organizing the bookshelf once again.

"Sure." I put the last few books on the shelf randomly to come back to them later. She smiled and handed the basket to me.

"There's something in there for you too, if you would like to have lunch with them." I smiled my thanks as I closed the heavy doors. The bank wasn't to far from the house, at least it was within walking distance. Although it took a little longer than usual due to the large crowd piling up in the market.

Once there I knocked on the door before opening it slowly. I peeked around the door to see Federico sitting at his desk quickly scribbling down what ever the man at the chair was saying. "Special delivery." I whispered standing off to the side to wait for him to finish. His eyes lit up seeing myself and the food that was sure to be in the basket. The man at the desk turned in his chair to give a glare of disgust at me. Federico caught it and his eyebrows drew close together in his own scowl.

It disappeared quickly as the man turned back around to finish with his business. Eventually they stood and began wrapping up. I didn't miss the comment he gave though. Federico's forced smile faded. "Why is that _girl_ in here... I thought this was a respectably run bank!" He sneered.

Federico opened his mouth but quickly closed it not wanting to shame his father. "She's here to bring these hard working men lunch..." I grabbed onto Federico's elbow and pulled him along with me to the back.

"You should watch how you speak to the men here..." He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Oh god sorry! ... That wouldn't get you in trouble will it?"

"No." I exhaled in relief. He took the basket soon after from me. "This is heavy, you should have told me!"

"Hey I'm not that fragile thank you very much." He only gave a wink at my comment and now my ears felt like they were burning. When we arrived in front of Giovanni's office Federico finally stopped his teasing. He knocked on the door loudly and we could hear a muffled. "Come in!"

"Father, Alexis has brought us lunch." Federico said as he pushed the door wide open. His father stood up from the desk, and lay down papers over something.

He cleared a spot on the table in his office and began laying out the breads, cheeses and fruits from inside the basket. "Come Alexis there is far to much here for just the two of us." Federico and I sat down as his father went to grab a bottle of wine. They knew that I couldn't handle more than a glass, otherwise I'd be sick; he only had poured one for each of them as well, before he put the bottle away.

The freshly baked bread was still nice and warm, and the cheese began to slightly melt on top of it as I ate my portion. They talked about how Federico's new job was coming, and if he had any questions. He was learning quickly though and didn't have anything he could ask his fathers advice on. Another knock on the door drew Giovanni away though. He looked back at us as we starred on curiously, and he closed the door. Their conversation muffled out by the thick walls.

I looked at the cup in my hands staring at the untouched liquid. I could never get used to the taste and the funny feeling it made in my head. It wasn't bad though after I had it after that first time. "Something on your mind?" Federico leaned over propping his head onto my shoulder, his arm coming to wrap around me.

I was quiet for a while before I answered him before he could ask again. "I don't think I like wine..." I gave the cup an uncertain stare and twirled the liquid around. He gave a snort and leaned his forehead down onto my shoulder.

"So that's why you look like you're contemplating life." I gave a light elbow to his side and he just laughed even harder making fake hurt noises. "Oh ouch that hurts, you know I bruise easily."

He placed several short quick kisses against my lips, but before it could turn into a full blown make out session his father reentered the room quickly. It caused Federico to turn around quickly to see what was going on. "I need to go see Lorenzo son. Stay out of trouble..." At this Federico simply shrugged his shoulders.

As soon as his father left the room he got a huge grin on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I stared on in confusion.

He jumped up tugging me to my feet. "Meet me outside!" He dashed out of the room before I could ask why. Leaving me to just stand there thinking he was crazy.

I waited for him by the door to come out. It had taken at least ten minutes before I seen him again. "Alexis!"

"Ah!" I squeaked when he grabbed onto my waist.

"Come on, hurry!" He ducked around the side of the bank, going to the very back.

"What are we doing here?" He smiled producing a bag from inside his shirt. He tossed it up a few times making it jingle loudly. Coins clanged together inside the little cloth bag. I just raised an eyebrow before it finally dawned on me.

"No! Federico you're going to get in trouble!" His smile only broadened. "Scratch you, you're going to get me in trouble. I don't want in on this!"

"Climb up that ladder." He pointed to the object in question with the hand holding the bag. "Trust me, dearest." I felt my cheeks flush at his pet name. He nodded his head back to the ladder and I gave up. Holding the dress in one hand I climbed the ladder slowly while Federico stood at the bottom.

He backed away and ran at the building climbing up as soon as I was pulling myself over the top. "You could have just used the ladder." I pointed out to him.

"There is no fun in that." He smiled. I grinned and shook my head, he was just being a show off again.

"So why exactly are we up here with a bag of money?"

He walked around the roof for a second and sat the bag down in plain site. "I just thought that it would make things interesting at work." He flopped down on the edge sitting beside me.

Interesting, yeah you big goof... it got you fired... I can only laugh at the memory of him coming back and instantly going to lounge around the house, like he didn't have a care in the world.


	7. Baffo

CHAPTER 7

I knelt down staring at the stray cat hiding under the bench. "Here kitty kitty... come on..." I snapped my fingers and began clicking my tongue. It just crouched farther back and began meowing. "I won't hurt you, come here."

It just hissed at me and began swatting at my hand. Such a nice little cat... "What are you doing?"

"Ah!" I fell on my butt and glared at Federico who was standing over me. "You know Karma's a bitch right..." I muttered coming to rest on my knees and continuing to try and coax the cat out. He just continued his hissing and meowing.

"It isn't going to come out if you do that..." Federico squatted down next to me trying to hold back his laughter.

"Think it belongs to anyone?" I asked as I snapped my fingers in the cats direction again.

"I wouldn't think so." I looked over at him pleading with my eyes. He finally looks back at me. "No Alexis, it can't stay here." I couldn't just leave the poor cat out all alone in the streets. It was probably hungry too.

"Come on there's plenty of room." I smiled starting to stick my hand under the bench. Federico grabbed my arm as the cat started hissing and carrying on.

"It's a stray, it lives out there." He nodded his head outside. "It's bound to have flees anyway." He helped me up off the ground and dusted the front of my dress off. If his mother seen it like this she would be mad, oops. I made a face, and Federico looked up to see it in time. "What may I ask is that look for?"

"What look?" I stood up on my toes placing a quick kiss on his cheek and ran off inside.

Through dinner I managed to sneak away a little bit of meat into a napkin. No one seemed to have noticed when I accidentally dropped the piece into my lap during one of their intense conversations. If anyone had noticed, they didn't say anything. I excused myself a bit to quickly and Federico tried to stop me.

"Sorry gotta go!" I danced around like I had to use the bathroom and he imminently backed off. I ran into the room for a second to hide the little scraps of food inside my dress. Once finished I poked my head out of the door, and looked around the corner.

"Why are you sneaking around?" I all but jumped back when Federico spoke.

I pat my chest mostly to make sure the food was safely hidden from view. "You scared me Federico." He gave me one of his looks that said he knew I was up to something. I smiled sweetly up at him, and he finally relaxed his expression and smiled back.

I began walking away from the scene of my crime. "If you wanted to feed the cat, you should have just asked."

Dang, I was busted. Giving a little laugh I asked him. "How'd you guess?"

"Because I know you to well." Without missing a beat he reached down between my dress and corset and pulled the napkin of scraps free.

"Federico!" I slapped at his hand and covered my chest. "Give it back!" He took off down the hall and down the stairs. He stopped in the court yard holding the cats food out. I snatched it back trying to catch my breath. "You're mean you know that right?" I shook the scraps out on the ground near the bench where I had last seen the cat, I highly doubt it was still in that same spot though.

"And yet you still love me?" He gave a cocky grin. When I stood back up and faced him, he had decided it was the perfect moment to be spontaneously romantic. One hand went to my waist pulling me into him, the other lifting my chin to his face. I couldn't stay mad at him if he kissed me like that. His hand moved from my chin to the back of my neck. He began curling the loose hair around his fingers.

I dropped the napkin to the ground as my arms went up to circle around his neck, and stood on my toes trying to get closer. He began to stand up straight again as I chased after him, but I was to short to keep up. I knew he was just teasing me by putting himself just out of reach.

"You blush so easily." He brought his hand back around to rest on my cheek rubbing circles with his thumb under my eye.

"And you're a big tease!" I said in mock anger.

"I thought I was mean?"

"Well, you're both." He leaned down just far enough so I couldn't press my own lips against his again. "Tease." I accused again.

"If you insist." He got that self satisfied smirk on his face again when I pouted. He looked over my shoulder as the cat hissed behind me. I stood flat on my feet and turned around to look at the gray and white cat. It wanted the food but we were to close to it. Federico finally decided that we had hung around the court yard to long and guided me back inside.

Over the next few days I continued to bring food out, sometimes I would see the cat. And others he, as I quickly figured out, remained hidden out of my site. About a week later he finally came up to me and ate a piece of meat from my hand. I had reached out to pet him, but he only hissed and ran back under the bench. The day after that he rubbed up against my legs as I sat down on the bench.

"Hello Baffo!" I reached down and handed a piece of cheese to him. He snatched it quickly almost biting my fingers in the process. I broke off another piece and he swallowed it whole. He sniffed my fingers after he had eaten all his food, and licked the little crumbles of cheese away. I smiled as he let me scratch behind his ears and under his chin. I pulled out the little blue ribbon I had found and tied it around his neck. "There!" I smiled, he had an owner now.

"I can't believe it." Ezio said coming to lean down at my side. Baffo hissed and ran under my legs. "You actually got that stray to let you touch it?"

"Well he is male, he thinks with his stomach." I smiled and Ezio blanked for a moment before breaking into a grin.

I lifted my dress a little seeing the little gray head pop out from under it. "Come on Baffo, Ezio won't hurt you."

"You named it Whiskers?" Ezio asked flopping down beside me poking his finger at the cats head. Baffo gave a shrill meow and swatted at his finger. Ezio pulled it back quickly before any damage could be done.

"Well it seemed fitting at the time. I guess it just stuck." I dropped my dress back down so Baffo would stop having a fit about Ezio being so close to him, and so he wouldn't end up scratching my legs or ruining my dress. Maria would have a fit of her own. "So Ezio, you're skipping your lessons again today, aren't you." I smiled as he cleared his throat.

"The way I figure it, I'm smart enough. Once every now and again won't hurt."

"Ezio, you skip almost all your lessons." I grinned and shook my head. "I'm surprised that you're not constantly in trouble with your mother." He just shrugged nonchalantly, he didn't care one way or the other.

Later that day I managed to get out and walk around the city for awhile. Baffo close on my heels the entire time. He let me pick him up so he wouldn't be trampled by anyone. He purred contently into my ear as he lay against my shoulder. I stopped to stand by the bridge, looking out at the ducks and geese swimming around. Baffo jumped out from my arms to sit on the ledge and began to wash his face.

"Well if it isn't the Auditore whore." I turned around glaring at whoever had spoken to me. It was marshmallow head. And two of his friends stood behind him with evil looks in their eyes. Weirdo sauntered up to me grabbing me around the shoulders. Beside me Baffo hissed loudly arching his back, fur standing on end. He swiped at Vieri's hand scratching the back of it. "You damned animal!" He drew his hand back to slap Baffo but my little cat jumped off the ledge of the bridge running between Vieri's legs.

"Baffo!" I tried to follow after him, but Vieri pulled me into him knocking the wind from me for a second.

"You're going to pay for this you little slut!" Vieri's foul breath hit me like a ton of bricks almost making me gag.

"Let me go!" I kicked at his knees but my dress kept causing my foot to get tangled. His nasty hand pulled the front of my dress, trying to rip the fabric to expose me. The seams came apart loudly, Vieri and his friends drug me away into an empty street. One of his friends hands clamped down over my mouth, and I bit down sinking my teeth into his hand. He screamed in agony trying to yank his hand free from between my teeth.

I managed to free one arm in the confusion and scratched at Vieri's face. They released me quickly and I made a run for it. I ran out of the alley and through the street. Two figures came into view that I knew very well. "Federico! Ezio!" I shouted seeing them standing around talking.

"What happened to you!" They both asked in unison.

"You bitch get back here!" Vieri screamed. He and his friends stopped quickly almost plowing down each other as they stopped.

"Piffft!" I stuck my tongue out at them as Federico and Ezio stood beside me. Vieri growled loudly and his face contorted making him even uglier than before. What now, I brought back up! Ezio took a short run at them, and they fled with their tails between their legs.

Ezio shouted after them causing people to begin staring at us. I held the front of my dress together glaring off after them. "Did they hurt you?" Federico asked looking me over. He looked like he was about to go after them too.

"No. I'm alright." Ezio came back holding his jacket in his hands putting it over my shoulders. "Thanks Ezio." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

When we got back to the palazzo the first person we ran into was Maria. Her jaw dropped seeing that my dress had been ripped. She went into mother hen mode when we told her it was Vieri that had done it. She was ready to march right up to his home and give him and his father a piece of her mind. She calmed down when Giovanni came into the room, she still wanted to go after Vieri though. I changed into my night gown and handed her the dress.

"At least it is salvageable." She looked over it once more and folded it over her arm. "Are you sure you're alright dear?"

"I'm good. Just not ready to go back out and pick another fight with Vieri again..." I muttered the last bit and Maria gave me one of those motherly stares.

She wasn't happy that I had fought with them, but it was either that or let him have his way with me... And I'd rather fight back. She had to agree with that, but still didn't want me to go out alone without Ezio or Federico with me. After she left my room I went out to the court yard looking for Baffo.

"Here kitty kitty kitty! Here boy!" I whistled as I walked over to his bench. "Baffo!" I sat down looking under the bench, but he wasn't there. He knew his way back here right? I'm sure he came in and out of here a lot. I sat the food down on the ground under the bench, he would eat it as soon as he got back. I leaned back stretching my legs and arms, pulling my legs under me. An hour passed and I leaned on the arm rest sprawling out on the bench.

Another hour later I had layin down on my stomach and swung my arm back and forth over the ground. I began drifting off in and out of sleep, every noise I heard caused my head to snap up thinking it was my kitty coming back. Each time I huffed and rested my head back on my arm letting my other hanging down. I drifted off again only to be awoken by a loud sound, I quickly realized I had snored myself awake...

I was out again before I knew it. "What are you doing out here?" Someone asked me, I was still to out of it to register who. He picked me up awkwardly leaning me against his shoulder, and holding his hand under my knees. My arms dangling over each of his shoulders. I know these arms...

"Hi Federico...*yawn* … waiting on Baffo..." I nuzzled into his shoulder drifting off again.

"You can find him in the morning." I vaguely heard him. He shifted me around a little to open my door, he crossed the room quickly gently laying me in bed. "Good night Dearest." I mumbled back a good night to him as he placed a soft kiss against my lips...zzz

A couple of days had passed and I didn't see Baffo at all. He couldn't have gotten lost. I was worried, and the guys kept reassuring me that the cat would come back on his own when he felt like it. I wanted to go out and try to find him, but I was made to stay inside. Maria had begun to reinforce her sons studies. And she had me study with Claudia and Petruccio to keep me busy.

After we finished I ran out into the court yard, still no Baffo. A few minutes later Federico came and sat beside me holding something in his fists. His free arm came around my shoulders pulling me into his chest. "I went to find your cat..."

"And?" I was beginning to get worried.

He opened his palm, the little blue ribbon lay inside spotted with brown dots, dried blood? No, it was just dirt right? I clenched my jaw as my hand trembled over Federico's to take the ribbon. "I'm sorry Alexis..." Federico pulled me into his lap as I just stared vacantly at my hands.

Federico stayed with me until I calmed down. Hesitantly telling me what happened a few days later. Vieri had found Baffo... beating my poor cat to death in my place. At the time I was enraged, I wanted to beat Vieri's head in. How could someone do that to a little thing like Baffo. Life... just wasn't fair it seemed...


	8. Another Year

**Ehhh, been awhile since last update... Well here it is. I've finally come off my WoW addiction again for a little while. Back to writing again I hope!**

CHAPTER 8

_One year later..._

I stared at the paper in my hand as I balanced the basket on my hip. Maria had handed me a piece of paper with several neatly written notes on it. She only allowed me to go out if I promised to stay within the market, where guards could see if I needed help.

The list was fairly short, it was just ingredients that were missing for tonight's dinner. Giovanni had left several days ago, and was coming home today. She and the maids were running around franticly trying to finish preparations for his welcome home. He was sent to Milan on business as far as I know.

Staring harder at the paper I tried to remember what the last few things were, so I'd know where to pick them up. "Don't even think about it Federico." I said not taking my eyes off of the paper. He laughed and his hands came to rest on my shoulders as he read over the top of my head.

"You knew?" He asked as he peeked into the basket on my arm lifting up the light cloth that was draped over it.

"Well you've only been doing that for the last year and a half." I finally looked up at him with a grin. "Guess I just got used to expecting it when it was quiet." He nodded his head looking randomly proud. "Wait... you've been doing that intentionally all this time?"

"You found me out," He smiled and began to rub the back of my neck with his thumbs. "I wanted to be sure you were more aware of your surroundings." Wow, I catch on quick... not...

Well that was defiantly a unique way of subconsciously training me to pay attention though, I guess. Even I wouldn't have been able to think of something so easy to do. "Thanks, I think?"

"Did you need help?" He asked placing a light kiss to my forehead and looking back at the forgotten paper.

"No, I'm almost finished. I'll be home soon." He nodded his head and began walking in the direction of home... Home, theirs a word I wouldn't have known I'd be using anytime soon. I had a place I could go back to and call home. With a caring family inside its walls. With renewed vigor I returned to the shopping list. I had almost missed the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I figured it was just Federico trying to scare me again, but when I turned around there was nothing. There were people there behind me obviously, but none of them were even looking in my direction.

"I'm just imagining things..." I closed my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

Upon returning to the palazzo, a maid quickly rushed up to me to take the heavy basket from my arms. She thanked me profusely for the help, and ran back to the kitchen to aid Maria in cooking. The one maid that had told me all those lies about the Auditore's had been fired, and sent home to find a new residence to work in. Claudia had told me she acted up quite often. The older woman had as well been obsessed with Federico, and the fact that he spent more time with someone who had been there only a month infuriated her. She had never apologized to me for causing me any heartache. I really honestly didn't care about that though. She had gotten what she deserved, and wouldn't be there to be a thorn anymore.

A few hours later Maria had finally finished cooking, and Giovanni had returned. Ezio and Federico were playing another game of chess. I was sitting in one of the soft chairs reading, and Maria working on the beginnings of another dress, when he came into the room. The brothers didn't even look up from their game, to focused on beating the other. She had seemed so down and out since he had left, and now her face lit up. The couple whispered quietly to one another.

With a huff Ezio knocked down one of his own pieces, the game was over. Giovanni quick to give his son words of advice spoke. "Ezio, remember you need to think ahead. Don't wait for your opponent to move. Anticipate, and surprise him!"

His sons looked up at him with wide smiles. "How are you father?" Ezio stood to give his father a hug. Federico right behind him to do the same. Maria gave a quiet laugh watching her sons and husband talk.

"Father!" Claudia screamed at the door way, and threw herself into his arms.

Giovanni laughed and gave her a tight hug. Just behind her a slightly high pitched voice called out to him again. "Papa!" Claudia backed away so her little brother could be picked up in a bear hug. He held onto his youngest son with one arm and pulled Claudia back to him placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And how have my two youngest faired?" The two began talking rapidly to him their voices mixed together. It became quiet again and he sat his son back to the ground. "Hum... one, two, three, four...?" He began counting randomly. "Now where might the fifth be?" He looked around the room purposely looking over where I was sitting.

I sat the book in the seat and ran over to him. "Welcome home!"

"Ah there she is!"

"Father, did anything interesting happen while you were away?" Ezio asked as I backed away toward Federico, who placed his hands on my shoulders.

It was obvious that the older man held back a weary sigh as he spoke. "Nothing, just a bunch of noblemen bickering about their stocks." His job had to be one of the most mind numbingly frustrating out there. Having to keep up with the cities money. And having to cross all over Italy at the drop of a hat. He was never at the bank often though, he spent most of his time home. When he did work it usually was from his own study. He sent his sons out periodically to take letters back and forth to and from the bank though.

Downstairs a bell rang signaling that dinner was ready and set up. Petruccio's stomach gave a loud rumble just a moment after the bell rang. His father ruffled his already messy black hair. Ezio gave a louder comment of, "Race you there brother!" As he punched Federico in the arm dashing to the door to get out of the room.

Federico stumbled to the side slightly taking me with him. "Excuse me dearest, but I must teach baby brother a lesson!" He said quickly kissing my temple and chasing off after Ezio.

"Boys control yourselves!" Maria called as she walked out with Giovanni.

Claudia shook her head and rolled her eyes muttering under her breath. Her youngest brother just stood in front of me laughing about his brothers being so immature. "Lets go!" He said grabbing onto my hand and walking with me to the table. I hadn't seen much of the youngest Auditore brother since I had come to arrive here nearly two years ago. He was extremely sick and had to stay confined to his room for the most part.

He was far more mature and intelligent than his age would let on. He had such a fascination with everything and anyone around him. He never complained about anything either, unlike his brothers and sister, though the other three did keep it to themselves for the most part. I had never heard anything negative from the little boy though. He had a wild imagination, his mind was always thinking about something.

Once we all gathered at the table Giovanni had Ezio lead us in the prayer. "O God, every day You give us bread, wine and oil satisfying us with Your generosity. Bless our being together at this table, and give us gratitude toward You, and toward all of creation. Amen."

The table was as alive as always, chatter from the boys and laughter from us ladies. I've never been happier in my life, but something feels wrong. I hide it behind a smile as my heart gives a strange lurch. I don't want these times to end, and yet I can't help but think about the family that I had left behind. Who was I? Is this the real me?

Voices became drown out to my ears amidst my thoughts. I no longer knew what was being said, or if anyone were even talking to me directly. The tapping on my foot brought me back into reality. Blinking I smiled and gave a small laugh with everyone else. Across the table Federico was watching with an intent expression. I know he's only going to let it slide for now, he'll come after me when dinner is finished and everyone has gone to sleep.

He took a sip of his wine before he retorted against Ezio's boast of how he had managed to beat his brother in some form or another. Their father telling them to learn from the others mistakes when they had lost. Claudia and Maria chatted idly about her betrothal to Duccio just a few months ago. Petruccio began talking to me about how when he got better he wanted to go with me out into Florence to collect feathers.

"Sure, we'll collect so many feathers we won't know what to do with them!" I said back earning a wide smile from him.

"We can have Ezio and Federico get the ones we can't reach." I nodded my agreement to him.

Putting away my dress I slipped into the comfortable night gown. I took my hair out of the bun Maria had put it into and lay the pins down on the night stand. A soft rapping came on my door, and I knew what was coming. I had to either pretend to have fallen asleep or let him come in. I braced myself after a few seconds. "Come in." The door opened a moment later and Federico came inside my room.

In just a few strides he was standing in front of me. His arms quickly drawing me in close. "What's on your mind, dearest?"

"I was just thinking... about my old family... If I even have one that is..." I whispered into his chest. "Are they even looking for me? I don't even remember where I came from before now..."

"Have there been more nightmares?" He propped his chin against the top of my head. Shaking mine I replied.

"No, there haven't. But earlier today... I felt like someone was watching me..." I confided in him. "I turned around, but no one was there after you left."

"Alexis, if you wish it of me. I will help you find your family. Just tell me when you remember anything at all."

I pulled away from his embrace and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" It was a question I asked him very often now. It helped to drive away any thought of bad dreams if his presence was there until I drifted off. He removed his boots as I slid over and under the warm blankets. He rarely would remain in the bed with me for longer than it took me to fall asleep, but when he thought that I could use his reassuring presence he stayed.

This looked like one of those times. He was there when I awoke the next morning. His shoulder had become my pillow sometime during the night. Federico's chest rose and fell softly under my palm signing that he was still very much asleep. That left me to gaze on in silence at him. His shirt had come open even more so during the night, probably thanks to me tossing and turning to find a comfortable spot next to him. How he had fallen asleep was beyond me.

"That tickles..." He said grabbing onto my mindlessly roaming hand. My entire face turned red as he spoke, just what had I been doing? "Go back to sleep. It's still to early." His arms circled back around pulling me on top of him now. I was already wide awake, and it wasn't fair that he was already drifting back off to sleep.

After several soft pecks against his jaw he still didn't stir. "Wake up sleepy head." A small snore sounded from his lips, but his thumbs circled against my back. "I know you're awake." I pressed my lips against his and he moved his lazily against my own.

"How do you feel?" He asked as I lay my forehead against his own.

"Better."

"I'm glad."

"We should get up... Claudia will be furious if she finds you here again..." I nuzzled my face against his neck and closed my eyes.

"Let her."

The day couldn't have just been spent all day in bed though. I slipped out from his grasp and he continued to lay in the same spot. I sat at my desk to comb out my hair, watching in the mirror as he sat up clasping his hands behind his head as he leaned back. "Hey Federico I need to go pick up more fabric and thread for Maria." I saw him nod his head, his eyes closed. "Did you have anything you needed while I'm out?"

"No, Father asked me to pick up documents from the bank." It still shocked me that they let him near the place. After that stunt he pulled. I had to force my smile back.

Once finished with my tangled mess of hair I went to the wardrobe to pick out a new dress. If I could manage to get it on without Claudia being here, I could get away with not having a corset. I laughed to myself and then quickly stopped. I'd need at least one person to help me with it. "Um... Federico..." He cracked his eyes open again.

Quickly he jumped up making for the door. "Excuse me, dearest."

"No, I need help... I can't reach the back." I looked at the infuriating garment in my hands. "I thought if I could change before Claudia could get here, I wouldn't have to wear a corset..." I mumbled and fidgeted with the dress.

He only laughed and shook his head. I was stripped down to my undergarments before I knew it, and covering myself as best as I could with the dark blue dress. As I got into the dress it became obvious that Federico was more used to taking them off, rather than putting them on. That thought made me a tiny bit jealous. "Please do not ask me to do your hair." He teased running his fingers through it.

"Kay I won't."

"I think I should be getting ready myself..." He said between kisses and pulling me closer.

"When will I see you again?" I smiled up at him. "Perhaps this afternoon?" God when did I get so gushy around him?

"Perhaps." His smile widened. Oh yeah that's when. He left just as Claudia was coming in, she didn't look to happy. She yelled down the hall after him to stop being a pervert. Me standing there turning blood red didn't help any either. I'm pretty certain that the entire family knows about the two of us, but have said nothing on the matter. So weather they approve or not I have no idea.

"Let's fix your hair..." Claudia grumbled uncrossing her arms. Didn't I just comb it though?

I shifted the bundle of cloth in my arms trying to reach for my little pouch of coins. "Thanks." I said to the merchant, and headed back out onto the streets. I stared up at the dark gray sky. _It's nearly January already... Where did time go? _It seemed like I had just arrived here the other day, and yet it's been two years now.

"You girl." I heard someone say. "You with the cloth." I stopped and looked around before spotting a man covered in a big black hood. He motioned me to come over to him. The entire situation screamed at me to just turn around, walk away and go home. But curiosity got the better of me and I came just close enough so I could hear him without him having to shout. I watched a group of children run behind me laughing and yelling at one another. _Remember kids don't talk to strangers... this is dangerous..._

I looked back at the round man, and he continued to motion me closer. I shook my head and stood my ground, taking a quick glance to see a group of guards standing close by. With a huff he agreed and let me stay back at a comfortable distance. "I since that you are in need of answers?"

Oh good god a fortune teller. I know how these things work, give vague random comments and then look like you can read the future... "Sorry I have to get going..." I turned around.

"You feel like you are not from this time." Okay that got me to stop dead in my tracks, and turn to face him again. He wiggled his finger at me again to come back, and so I did. "You want to know about the family that you left behind?" He asked.

"How do you...?"

He gave a sinister grin. "I have my ways child. Come with me and everything will be explained." He held his hand out to me as I reached mine out to him. But I stopped short and drew mine back to my chest. The faces of the Auditore family flashed through my mind. If I went with him, I'd probably never see them again. His smile vanished and turned into a snarl.

"I really must get home..." I backed away keeping him in my vision until I got into the crowd. I felt scared and kept checking over my shoulders to see if that man was following me. When I arrived back inside the palazzo I realized I was just being paranoid. "Maria!" I called walking through the house.

"I'm in here dear." I found her in her work room, already finishing setting up her work table. I lay the fabric and thread down on it and stared at nothing in particular. My focus was else where. "You look pale," She placed her cool hand against my forehead. " like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine... Just some weird fortune teller I met in the market..."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really... nothing that made any since at least..." I lied through my teeth.

"You wouldn't look so upset if that were the case. Dear what's wrong?" She turned my face to make me look her in the eyes.

"He said he knew my family... or at least he acted like it..." I whispered, and she looked like she had been physically struck for a moment. "But you know... I don't know if I want to know anymore... I mean they left me for two years, and are just now surfacing?" I bit down on my lip as Maria drew me in tightly to her. "You're not going to make me leave... are you?"

"Alexis, you are a part of this family now. If you leave it will because you have chosen to do so." Her hand ran down my back comforting like only a mother could do. "We love you dear, and would be sad to see you leave."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon." I grinned despite myself. "I love you guys too, I guess sometimes... I just need to be reminded how much I really do."

"That's my girl." She raised my chin up and her warm smile lifted my spirits back up.

**Yes, all hell is about to break loose! Oh gods nooooo-... What could my evil mind be scheming, well to find out watch for another update, that hopefully wont take 2 months..**


	9. The dominos are set

CHAPTER 9

Again Giovanni had left in the dead of night. Again I had to watch Maria walk around the house in a daze. And again I had to watch three of his children try to figure out what exactly had kept taking their father from them. Federico knew though, I know he did, and something told me Maria knew more than she let on. When the house had become silent I could hear Maria's prayers when I'd walk by to go to Claudia's room to chat.

The two of us kept the other company when the rest of the family felt like it was on edge. Petruccio would be apart of these nights sometimes as well. Ezio would occasionally pop his head in for a few minutes to say good night, and take his little brother to bed. Federico though was a different story all together...

"You don't have to worry, Alexis. My brother isn't one to run around on someone he's courting."

I looked away from the large window as I sat on my legs on her bed. "It's not that... Something I don't know... just feels weird."

She agreed with me on that. "You're right, I just wish that someone would tell us something. So we wouldn't have to worry about anything..."

"Yeah."

"If there were something wrong, Mamma and Papa would tell us." Petruccio said looking up at the two of us propped up on one of Claudia's pillows. The other girl and I made noises in the back of our throats that sounded uncertain. Out of the silence we could hear banging on the front door. The three of us looked at each other, and dashed out of the room. We stood leaning on the railing looking down as Federico rushed to answer the door. The three of us all assumed it would have been Giovanni, and we rushed to the stairs to greet him.

We all crashed into each other stopping quickly when Federico was shoved backwards, and he yelled at the man at the door. "My father isn't here!" He yelled and slammed the door with an echoing thud. He quickly ran to the stairs. "Go back to your rooms." He only stopped long enough to tell us that and he ran to Giovanni's study.

It was quiet again and we crowded back in Claudia's room at her door. Trying to see what was going on. Federico was stomping back toward the door looking extremely peeved and worried at the same time. So I followed him. "Wait here." I whispered to the siblings. They nodded their heads, not wanting to get into what ever mess was starting.

"I've told you my father is not here! Now leave!" Federico shouted in the monks face as he pushed him aside and came into the house anyway. The guards behind the monk began yelling at Federico far faster than I could understand. Federico raised his voice higher and began shouting back as two of the guards grabbed onto his arms, pushing him backwards.

"Let him go!" I screamed and began punching feebly on one of the armored men. He ignored my punches and the shouts of Federico. Another guard grabbed onto my arm pushing me away from the one I was unsuccessfully assaulting, and dragging me with them.

Now we were in Giovanni's study. The guard finally released my arm only to draw his hand back, slapping it across my cheek. I stumbled back, and Maria caught me. Federico was shoved away and stood in front of the two of us. "I TOLD you! My! Father! ISN'T! Here!" Federico spoke clenching his teeth emphasizing each word he spoke as he straightened his shirt out.

Maria held her arm around my shoulders looking impassive and commanding. The monk in the room looked like he was afraid for a moment. "OUT!" Federico shoved the men nearest to him. Maria held her head up high, and the monk turned around. "And don't EVER doubt the words of an Auditore again! Leave this place now!" Federico squared his shoulders and stood in the door way. He looked back at his mother, and then down to me cowering under her arm.

With a quiet. "Go." She waved him on. Federico's jaw was still clenched tightly closed and I've never seen him look so mad. He was down right frighting now. "Let me see." She said quietly, and peeled my hand away from my throbbing cheek.

She touched it gently with two fingers. "Ouch!" I flinched and tried to cover it back up.

"I'm sorry darling. I just needed to be sure nothing was broken." She turned to the table where a lot of medical supplies were laying. One in particular caught my eyes, a bowl full of water and a blood stained cloth draped over it. "Ignore it." Maria turned my eyes away back to her. She rubbed something onto the side of my face that felt cold. "This will stop the swelling, but it could still bruise." She ran a hand through my hair with her clean hand. "They call themselves guards, but really they just torment those weaker than them..." She looked like she was breaking inside, something had happened.

"Why were they coming after Giovanni?" I wasn't sure if she could hear my voice or not with the whisper that it came out as. She shook her head though.

"I don't know." She sank into her chair. "Go back to sleep. And please don't say anything about..." She nodded her head at the blood stained cloth.

"I won't." She didn't want her kids to worry about their father. "He is alright though, right?" I asked turning to face her again.

"He is fine." She tried to smile but it just ended up looking forced and unsure. She looked off around the room deep in her own thoughts. Petruccio had gone to bed when I had made my way back to Claudia's room. She stood in the door and her mouth dropped open and she gasp.

"Does it look that bad...?" She closed her mouth and her eyes became as wide as dinner plates. I huffed and winced when the sore started to throb.

"Who... why? What happened down there?" I relayed all of what I could figure out about the guards coming after Giovanni, but he wasn't home, we all knew that or so I assumed. "Why did Lorenzo Medici send guards?"

"They didn't say why, they just blammo..." I thew my arms up and gave an exasperated sigh. "They pushed their way in."

"Did mother say anything?" When I shook my head Claudia drug me into her room. "Let me give you something to cover that up..." She rummaged through her things before finding what she was looking for. "It shouldn't take to much, but it'll help hide it. Why did they hit you?" She asked as I rolled the little jar around in my hands.

"I punched one... but I mean it's not like I hurt the guy or anything..." I looked at my knuckles they were the tiniest bit red from my attack. Claudia looked down at them with me.

Once again she gasp. "They could have killed you on the spot for that!" She covered her mouth with her hands. "Or worse taken you to prison and... and..."

"Okay I get it." I cringed.

"Just promise me that you won't do something so reckless again."

"Don't worry about that. I don't plan on jumping anyone."

She gave a nod of the head and hugged me. "Good night sister."

"Night sis." I replied hugging her back as I smiled. The bruise hurt but I could care less.

I heard Claudia's door close with a tiny click as I walked on to my room. I entered my own dark room and flopped down on my back on the bed. It gave a creak of protest as I stopped bouncing with the momentum. Holding the jar on my stomach with one hand I poked at my cheek with a finger. An hour or so passed before I finally decided to try and sleep.

Just when I thought I was going to fall asleep the bed shifted, and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Turning in them I buried my face into Federico's chest, his scent filling my nostrils."I'm scared..." I whispered his hold becoming tighter around me.

"Don't worry, everything is fine."

"I hope you're right." We finally fell asleep in silence.

The next day Giovanni returned home. Everything was returning to normal. At least that's the way the morning started. Claudia already coming into my room soon after dragging a dress out, carrying one of her own on her arm. She was unusually quiet this morning, and as I was tying her corset I had to ask.

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer and just stared off into space sadly. "Claudia?"

"Hum?" She turned her head around suddenly awake again. "It's... nothing..." She studied the carpet under her feet for several minutes.

"This about Duccio again?" I asked tying the bow loosely, she however never answered yes or no. In awkward silence we got into our dresses she left the room in the same silence. Several hours passed, and I just sat in my room in boredom. Claudia came back several times, some of which she seemed more like herself, and others like now still depressed. We left to go out and find something around the house to do. Downstairs Ezio and a large group of his friends were just heading out the door. "What are they up to?" I turned around to look to Claudia, but she had already vanished to some other part of the house. Shrugging it off I decided to let her think on her own, and follow the large group of guys.

It took several minutes for Ezio to finally notice my presence at the back of his group. "Alexis what are you doing? This isn't something you need to be involved in."

His friends snickered behind his back. "And you're just going to go pick up milk for your mother aren't you..." I crossed my arms, I was following whether or not he wanted me to. "Well someone needs to help you limp home."

"Pift!" He tried to hide his grin as he waved me off and continued down the road. Once Ezio and the group decided that they had walked far enough they stopped at a bridge. The mob of testosterone driven guys were fired up by Ezio's boast about how they were here to fight for honor. His tangent was quickly interrupted by someone on the other end of the bridge.

I rolled my eyes as the two threw insults back and forth. "Have you gotten so desperate as to include little girls in your gang Auditore?" The marshmallow head yelled. I was still furious with what he had done, but not stupid enough to actually go up and fight him.

Once more I rolled my eyes, Ezio though beat me to a retort. "Well this one could kick your ass any day Vieri!" One of the guys beside me grabbed my arm as though to show how big, or lack there of, my muscles were. Oh god leave me out of this. Vieri growled loudly from the other side, bent over and looked to his gang.

"KILL THEM!" And he released a rock. Stubborn Ezio didn't even bother to move out of the way, and he bent over for a second. As he stood blood covered his lip, dripping down his chin and staining his shirt. All at once his group and the other charged and began an all out street brawl.

Through the chaos I turned to see one of Vieri's guys barreling toward me. He was stopped short by a kick to the gut, and another to his head as he collapsed to his knees. "Must you always find trouble dearest?"

"Hi Federico..." I waved sheepishly at him.

"Stay back, I don't want you to get hurt again." He ran up to his brother in the mass of flailing arms and feet. I watched for several minutes longer as the brawl began to draw to a close, most of Vieri's guys either passed out or beginning to run away. Something ran by that I caught out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't make out what it was exactly it had moved to quickly. Neither could I have seen where exactly it had ran off to.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" My head turned to see Vieri and his men retreating down the street, tripping over themselves and falling over. It was done. Ezio started to chase after him, but Federico blocked his path.

Hiking up my skirt I jogged over to the boys, having to jump over several unconscious men from both sides. Ezio's remaining friends helped their own up while the others were left to fend for themselves. The brothers were arguing by the time I had gotten up to them I could just make out the tail end of their argument.

"You've wasted it on women and wine haven't you..."

"Well I wouldn't call it wasted." Ezio and Federico laughed. "Lend me some Florins then, or have you done the same?" He joked with him knowing good and well I was right behind him. Federico rolled his eyes and gave a snort. "Oh poor Alexis what should she think if she were here! Oh wait she is!" He grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Search them, there's bound to be something in their pockets." He ignored his brothers continued bantering as Ezio shook my shoulder. Federico pointed off to the fallen people rolling around on the ground, some moaning holding their guts and others just dead to the world. Ezio threw his arms up and complied. "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"Well I haven't seen a good street fight in awhile..." I tried to joke and get a little laugh out of him, but now he was serious again.

"You could have been hurt..." He lifted my chin eying my still poofy cheek. The makeup Claudia gave me only seemed to make it stand out even more than a giant black and blue spot. "Go home, I am taking Ezio to see a doctor, and will not be back until later." He pulled me into a hug letting me know he wasn't truly mad, just worried.

To make sure that I wouldn't follow them as they left; the two jumped up several boxes, and swinging up on top of street lamps to the roves. I watched until the boys were gone from my vision over the other side of the roves. It was already starting to become dark. The only other women out now were the courtesans, and I pray to god that I don't get mixed up with them. The courtesans themselves were nice, they helped me find my way around the city on more than one occasion when I'd get lost. Their occupation though was the problem. Don't need to go into detail about how that could pose a damper into my already interesting day.

"Alexis..." I stopped as I heard my name being whispered from a dark alley way. I quickly walked away from the spot and tried to get back to the palazzo as quickly as I could. My heart pounded and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end again. My palms felt clammy and sticky with sweat. It had to be just my mind playing tricks on me, I'm still afraid to be out at night alone. The gates came into view and I sprinted to them. I finally slowed down when I could see the small details on the gate.

I was home, I'm safe. "AH!" I screamed after hearing something falling from the roof behind me, and a pair of arms picking me up off the ground. I struggled and began kicking my legs trying to get down. "Let me go!"

"I didn't think I scared you so badly back there..." Federico's voice came out sad as he sat me down. I gasped turning around throwing my arms around his neck. Talk about being indecisive do I want up or down here? Realizing that I wasn't going to let go he walked into the house with me in his arms and mine around his neck.

Giovanni stood in the door waiting for us. "Need I ask?" He was trying not to bust out laughing at the site. Federico waved him off freeing a hand.

"Is this your stop?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at my closed door and shook my head.

"Farther that way." I nodded my head on down the hall.

"Oh now is it?" He purred. He carried me into his room laying me down on his bed. My arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. He kissed along my neck and chest and anything that wasn't covered by clothing. He never went any father than that before. We had never even messed around...

"Federico... I..." And I know he wouldn't take it any farther unless I said so. He knew I was hesitating and the longer I did, the warmer my face grew. As I unlocked my arms from his neck he leaned up still waiting for me to speak. I didn't trust my voice so I did the next thing I could think of and began loosening his shirt. Once it came undone he threw the layers to the floor someplace beside the bed.

My dress was an interesting task, but it was quickly discarded to the floor as well. "Do you want this?" He asked as his hands slid under the loose under shirt that acted sort of like a bra. Biting my lip I nodded trying to hold back the goofy smile that was sure to break out across my face. Before I knew it, neither of us were clothed. Our bodies touched and rubbed against the other so naturally. There was a strange sound that came several times. When I realized it was me, I closed my mouth tightly together and my eyes finally opened and were wide. Federico was smiling down at me brightly.

I knew how this basicly worked but other than that, I had no idea. "Federico..." My voice came out strange to my ears. I couldn't even recognize it myself. "I've never... done this before..." I whispered as he placed kisses where my neck met my chin.

"Trust me, I'll take care of you." His own voice was deeper than usual and his eyes were hazed over lightly. I wondered in the back of my mind if my own would look the same. Hazed over in passion.

"I know."

I was so tired by the time we had finished. I had started drifting off. "I love you, Federico..."

His arms held me tightly to him as I fell into slumber. I barely heard his reply. "I love you too Alexis." Despite my oblivious state of mind my heart still pounded happily behind my ribs.

"How do you feel?" I heard as I began to wake. I gave a mumble and hid my nose under Federico's chin. I gave another incoherent mutter and yawned. "Alexis it's past time to get up."

"How long you been awake..." I slid out from under his arm, and stumbled out from the bed to go to my desk. The pain between my legs caused me to wake up, added to the fact that my desk was gone.

"You're still not awake are you." Federico stood behind me holding me steady. Just then I realized that not only I, but Federico too, were still very nude. I crossed my arms over my chest and squirmed around in Federico's own. "Do you... regret what we did?" He asked removing his hands from me.

I jumped and turned around. "No!" I lowered my hands to hold onto my still protesting stomach. I cast my eyes down embarrassed, but as soon as I seen his... um... equipment they shot back up. He only laughed at me.

"Let us get dressed before Claudia decides to bust the door down."

"Good idea..." I wondered about his room trying to locate all my clothing. The dress was next to the bed, corset thrown half way across the room, one shoe under the bed, and the other took longer to find. We dressed before we tried to tackle finding it. Turns out it had worked its way up on top of Federico's wardrobe... Almost as soon as it was found and back on my foot Claudia did literally bust the door down. She gawked, I stood there like an idiot, and Federico just grinned like a moron.


	10. And they all fall down

CHAPTER 10

I looked around for Ezio but I couldn't find him in the crowd. I wanted to see how he was doing after that fight, but he never came home last night. And I hadn't seen him all morning. I found Federico standing outside and he had said he went to drop off some documents for his father. So I quickly left in search of him. A smart person would have just waited for him to come home, but I never admitted that I was smart.

Giving a huff I gave up. There was no way I was ever going to find him just running around Florence like an idiot. As I began to head home something gave a sharp tug on my braid. It jerked my head backwards and I spun around. Nothing. That is until that feeling came back. My heart began to race and my mouth went dry. And there it was again. That hidden figure from last night. It was standing in a dark alley, just staring at me.

He turned around and began walking away. Leaving me to either follow or ignore him. I didn't even think about what I was doing as I followed him. He stopped and turned his head slightly to see me. "So you came..." So it defiantly was a 'he' as I had assumed.

"Who are you and what do you want..." I asked standing up straight. Trying not to show fear.

He raised his hands to his hood pulling it back. Extremely light brown hair like my own spiked out in all directions. He turned around slowly. "To rescue my sister from those monsters of course." I backed up. He took two steps for every one that I took back until he stood just a foot away.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I backed around him.

"Come with me Alexis, if they catch you in that house. They won't hesitate to kill you too." He just stared at me from the corner of his eyes. "You never used to be this disobedient... Come on. They're going to die anyway."

"Who are you!" I yelled at him trying to put more distance between us.

"It's me, Issac. Don't you remember your own twin brother?" I held my head as the memory came back. My eyes cringed shut and I stumbled into one of the walls. Panting I looked back up at him he hadn't moved.

"What do you mean they're going to die! Who's going to die!" His grin was sickening. "No..."

He pulled a folded up sheet of paper from a pocket, throwing it at my feet. "Oh yes, they've been betrayed by those they thought they could trust." Kneeling down I picked up the paper unfolding it, but keeping my eyes on him until I could read what was on the paper. Foreclosure? Uberto Alberti's house was being foreclosed? He continued to smile when I looked back to him. The paper fell to the ground at my feet as I tried to scoot away farther.

I shook my head at him, he was wrong... he had to be.

"It's to late, you can't stop them..." He gave a cackle only a mad man could master. He looked up at the sun that had already begun its decent. "It shouldn't be much longer... And then." He ran his finger across his throat making a sick sound. My lips trembled and I took off. I held my dress in my fists trying to run as quickly as my legs could carry me. "YOU WON'T MAKE IT!" His yells were drown out by the thick crowd of the city.

I pushed my way past anyone who got in the way. Having to squeeze through the thickest part of the crowds. Something was terribly wrong. He couldn't have been lying, it was written in black and white wasn't it? But I pray to god that he was. The panic gripped me so tightly that I couldn't cry, it would only interfere with my vision anyway. My side gave a stitch and I almost collapsed then and there, but pushed on. I had to keep running. They had to be alright. The faces of the Auditore family flashed through my mind. I couldn't lose them not now, not ever. Giovanni, Maria, Federico, Ezio, Claudia and little Petruccio. They are my home; my family!

The street looked the same as when I had left this morning. The front door looked the same the gates the windows, it was home. My home! My heart felt like it was going to burst inside my chest as I slammed into the door. It opened quickly and I stumbled inside.

"GIOVANNI!" I screamed. "MARIA!" Their heads appeared at the top of the stairs. I staggered up to them as they rushed down to me.

"What is it? What's wrong, did something happen?" Giovanni picked me up off the ground where I had fallen.

"They're coming!" I panted out, the tears finally breaking out from my eyes. "They're going... going..."

"Father what's wrong?" Claudia trotted over beside us.

"Please... even if I'm just being paranoid, get everyone out of Florence!"

"Alexis?" Federico stood beside his father taking me from his arms.

"Please run all of you..." I grabbed onto Giovanni's arm and shook it as I struggled to get free from the safety of Federico's arms. "You have to believe me. You've been betrayed."

He looked at me strangely like he suddenly didn't know me any longer. Then something in his head must have clicked because he was shouting for his family to get ready to leave. "Where is my son, where's Ezio!"

"He's still out." Federico replied as he jammed the front door. His father gave him a look to which he only nodded to in reply. He disappeared into his room for several long minutes before he reappeared. He was wearing strange white robes. He tied on braces to his wrists, flicking one where a shining dagger flew out only to be retracted again with another flick. He stood in front of his mother looking down at her sadly. She gave him a strong smile and reached around his neck, pulling a hood over his face.

Petruccio came down finally after all the commotion was sturing up even the maids. Federico quickly went to pick his little brother up from the last few steps and have him climb on his back.

"Federico, you get the family to the stables. I will go find Ezio."

"Yes father."

"Federico." He turned around again. "Keep the family safe."

"I will. Be careful Father." Giovanni left to go into his study after that, and I didn't see him reappear.

"Federico, what are we doing?" Petruccio asked sleepily from his perch on his brothers back.

"Playing a game, Petruccio. Just a game." He said with a smile.

"Like we did when you were little darling." Maria came to walk beside her sons, Claudia right behind her looking lost and forlorn. "We're going to see your uncle." She had said to him as we neared the gates outside of the city.

Suddenly the littlest Auditore was wide awake. "But I left my feathers at home!" He said urgently.

"We can get more in Monteriggioni-"

"I'll go get them!" I shouted quickly and ran back in the direction of the palazzo. Federico and Maria shouted after me with quiet voices trying to not draw attention to themselves. Their voices were soon lost to my ears, and I couldn't hear them at all any longer. It was still quiet as when we had left, the inside dark and deserted. I ran up the stairs to Petruccio's bedroom trying to locate the little box in the dark.

After I found it the front door was being forced open. The bangs echoing in the house until it was broken open. Inside soldiers filled the house quickly. They stopped and stared in confusion at the dark house. It wasn't long though before their superior gave orders to search the house. I ran to the only room I knew that could have another exit. Giovanni's study. I didn't see him leave the house so their had to be one somewhere.

I closed the door quietly and locked it putting a chair under the handle for just a little extra time. There was nothing though. I ran around the room several times, looking for a secret passage to get out, but it only served to trap me within the walls of the place I felt safest. I ran to the window, below it were several guards running about. I ducked back around the side hoping that no one had seen me. I gave a quiet gasp as the door was being pounded on.

I backed as far away from it as I could toward the fireplace, hoping that they would just give up. I sank farther to the floor with every pound and shout. My hands went to cover my ears trying to block out the sound. The door began to splinter now, and stone grinded against stone beside me.

"Alexis!" Giovanni whispered just loudly enough for me to hear. "This way!" I jumped to my feet and he pulled me on the other side, the fireplace rising to close off the exit again. He broke the handle on this side. "They can't follow us through there now." He said pulling me along behind him. Like Federico he now wore those strange white and red robes. Both of them were armed to the tooth too.

"I'm sorry Giovanni. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. We're almost there." He said ducking behind walls to hide us from anyone that passed by. Every shadow we passed made the streets look imposing, and yet was our only protection at the same time. We made it back to the gate with no trouble at all. "You weren't hurt were you?"

"No..." I whispered up to him. He gave a sigh of what I hoped was relief. "Where's Ezio?" I asked noticing a certain someone still missing.

"He is safe, with someone I can trust." I nodded standing by the horse Maria and Petruccio were sitting on.

"Here you go." I handed the box up to him.

"Thank you." He smiled still thinking that nothing was wrong. He looked skeptical but was putting up a brave face. Giovanni jumped onto the back of the horse that Claudia was riding, and Federico was standing by the last. His arms were crossed and he was glaring.

He was fighting lashing out against my reckless behavior. I had put myself into unnecessary danger again. With a little help I was on the horse, Federico right behind me. "You could have gotten yourself killed!" Federico leaned down to whisper into my ear so the rest of the group couldn't hear over the hooves pounding against the road.

"I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry..."

"That's your problem, you don't think before you act!"

_T__ime is never time at all  
>You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth<br>And our lives are forever changed  
>We will never be the same<br>The more you change the less you feel  
>Believe, believe in me, believe<br>That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain  
>We're not the same, we're different tonight<br>Tonight, so bright_  
>Tonight Tonight ~Smashing Pumpkins<p> 


	11. A New Start

CHAPTER 11

Two days later we stopped to rest at a little town in the middle of nowhere. Waiting for Ezio to catch up to us. We kept low and didn't do anything to draw attention to ourselves. There was an old abandoned house that we were given to use for a few days. It was old, it leaked and it was rotting. Several animals would sneak in during the night and scare Giovanni and Federico awake. Neither of them could really sleep, none of us could. Federico hadn't said a word to me since the ride here, and his sister and brother didn't want to talk.

I curled up in my little section of the house and just watched the rain drip down onto the floor boards. Watching the family from the edges of my eyes. Maria had Claudia and Petruccio curled up next to her under a tattered blanket keeping warm. Giovanni sat beside them with his an arm wrapped around the three of them, Petruccio in his lap. He talked to them about a trip they had taken years ago, and that it would be alright. It was only just for a little while, they could go home when things were cleared up.

"Ezio is here." Federico said pushing the cloth away from the door. Giovanni picked up his son and handed him off to Maria. She looked to the door watching for her family to come back.

I could hear them talking and see them through the giant hole in the old cloth. "We will stay here for a little longer. It isn't safe to go on in the dark." Giovanni said looking from each son to the other. "It won't be much longer and we will reach Monteriggioni. Mario will give us shelter there."

"Are you sure he will. I thought the two of you weren't seeing eye to eye..." Federico crossed his arms looking irate.

"He is my brother, he is family." He jumped to his brothers defense. "You would do well to remember who is, and who isn't." Giovanni gave his second son a nudge to come inside. He quickly came in to find his mother, and siblings huddled together on the floor. His mother gave a cry of happiness seeing her other son and the four of them held onto one another tightly. "Alexis is lying there alone, and you act like this to her!" Giovanni ground out pointing an accusing finger at him.

"She was reckless!"

"She is scared!"

"She could have been killed!" They lowered their voices.

"That girl needs you!" That hit home with Federico as he flinched. "Have you forgotten everything I have taught you son! She is watching you now, waiting for your answer, and you can say nothing?" He looked away from his father. "I know what she did was stupid and dangerous." Ouch thanks Giovanni... The older man placed his hands on his sons shoulders giving him a shake. "Then it is up to you to be there. To protect her, to protect your family." With that he released his son and walked back into the house. He stopped for a second to throw me a glance. He sat back down next to his wife putting his arm around her and sitting it on top of his daughters head. She was sleeping on her mothers shoulders, Petruccio against her chest.

Ezio sat beside his sister keeping a protective hand on her shoulder and his eyes on his father. All the innocence in his eyes, gone. What ever had happened in the two days we were separated to make him look so much older. Maria smiled at him whispering under her breath and she placed a free hand on his cheek. He didn't smile, he barely looked up at her then away as if he was ashamed of himself.

Lulled into a light sleep by the water I didn't notice the sun dip down, and cast the world in darkness. The stars and moon weren't even out, hidden by more rain clouds. Everyone was asleep now, except Federico he wasn't in the house at all. My dress rustled loudly as I stood up, cramped from sleeping on the uneven floor. Tiptoeing across the room I passed the huttled family. They didn't wake up this time.

I stood just outside the door, scanning the ground for Federico, he wasn't in site. "Here..." His voice whispered from somewhere high. My eyes scanned at ground level again before I looked up to find him sitting in a tree. "Go back inside it's going to rain." He whispered looking down at me.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He leaned back against the tree keeping his eyes on the road.

"Go I'll keep watch." Ezio said standing behind me causing me to jump. Where had he come from?

Federico jumped down from the tree hardly making a sound. The two swapped places with few words. "The first is always the hardest brother." He clasp him on the shoulder and placed his hand against my back, turning me in the direction of the house. He took the seat his brother left beside Claudia, and sat there dragging me down with him. I leaned my head on his shoulder placing my hands around him hesitantly. "Our family is together... That's all that matters..." He whispered against my hair as he leaned down close.

* * *

><p>He shook me awake just a few short hours later. Then he helped his father to awaken the rest of the family. I hoped it had all been a bad dream, but when the site of the run down house greeted me. I knew it was all to real.<p>

"We have a long way to travel yet." Giovanni whispered to us who were barely awake. Most of us continued to doze on horse back. Once it got to uncomfortable all that there was to do was watch the scenery pass by slowly. After watching that for several hours in silence it was enough to make any sane person crack.

"What is that?" I whispered tracing the arrow like symbol on Federico's bracer.

"Nothing of importance." He said after turning his arm over to keep it from view. The same symbol though was on his belt as well. For something that held no importance it sure appeared a lot on his gear, and on his fathers. I could just make out the glimmer of the one on Giovanni's belt. And another on Ezio's bracer.

I didn't press the issue though and continued to observe the one on his belt in silence, and compare how similar his and his fathers gear looked. It looked almost exactly the same, down to the last detail. Only the bracer on Giovanni was missing, it has to be the one Ezio has on now...

"We will be there soon." Giovanni said turning slightly on his horse to pass a glace over his children and wife.

"Good morning, Auditore's!" The horses were pulled to a stop, the one Ezio had been riding rearing up on its hind legs. Ahead of us Vieri sauntered out from behind a bolder.

"Vieri!" Ezio sneered as he jumped off his horse. The other men quick to follow behind and lead the horses to the side. Hoping to avoid a fight. "What do you want!" He yelled keeping himself between the rest of us.

He grinned and began counting off on his hands. "Oh so many things... A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride... oh yes your lives!" He waved his arm and several groups of men jumped out from the trees and rocks. The horses were released as the Father and sons drew what ever weapons they had. Maria struggled to keep her horse away from the soldiers; to keep herself and her youngest safe. Claudia stayed near her and tried to maneuver around the men.

My horse decided to buck as a sword was slashed at its throat. I slid off the back falling on my rear. I rolled away from the horse as it backed up a bit before bucking madly and running around in a frenzy. "Alexis!" Claudia called steering her horse over. Her horse was startled by mine making it freak out, she slid off the side landing on her feet.

"Stay away from them!" Ezio barked stabbing a man in the shoulder with a dagger.

Vieri gave a loud yell from his safe spot away from the combat. "I grow tired of this, Kill them all! Do not spare the women!" More men poured out from nowhere, charging down the hill. Giovanni, Ezio and Federico could only handle so much before they were tired out. Then it happened, the men all began to fall and roll down the hill, dead. Claudia and I clung closer to each other watching as the soldiers all fell. Vieri ran away leaving his men to die.

The two of us looked at one another trying to figure out just what had happened. Giovanni suddenly broke out into laughter. "Looks like I came just in time!" Another group of soldiers began running down the hill, mostly composed of archers.

"Who is this!" Ezio crouched down holding his dagger close and keeping his free hand out to block anyone from getting to the two of us.

The older man blinked before he gave a hearty laugh. "It's a-me Mario!" I couldn't help it I had to giggle-snort. Claudia looked at me like I was nuts for laughing in such a situation. Ezio stood up, his head craned to the side in confusion.

"Huh?" Mario rushed down the hill to give Ezio a giant bear hug, lifting him clean off the ground.

"You have forgotten me, nephew?" He sat an extremely confused looking Ezio back to the ground, looking around as everyone calmed down. His smile vanished for a second before it came back as he looked at Giovanni. "Brother, I am glad to see you all well."

"Thank you Mario. We owe you our lives." Giovanni stood beside Ezio. Mario quickly placed a heavy hand onto his shoulder, Giovanni doing the same.

"Uncle Mario." Federico was soon grabbed into a hug similar to one that Ezio had been taken into.

"Federico, you look … just like your father..." He looked over the gear that was strapped tightly to Federico. The three of them looked to each other continuing to talk in silence. "Come, let us go now. We can talk at the Villa." He turned around to watch the two lose horses run around chasing his men. "On second thought... we might want to restrain the horses first..."

* * *

><p>Mario gave us a tour of Monteriggioni once we arrived. And by tour I mean he lead us up to his home, and told us to go explore. While Ezio was sent to pick up some weapons, but not before his father was chewed out for not telling him something or another, he wouldn't say what. Giovanni looked around acting like he hadn't heard his brother.<p>

We had a few hours before we could go into our rooms so we wandered around the city. Claudia and I didn't want to sit still right now though. Thinking that a walk in a new city would do us some good to calm our nerves. Taking our minds off what had happened over the last few days.

"It isn't home..." She whispered staring over the open country side.

"It could be worse..." I said leaning over on the wall. She looked at me as if to ask 'and how so?' "Do I really need to say?"

"No..." She huffed and pushed herself away from the wall. "This is all just to much to take in."

"Yeah. I hear you there..."

"Let's go see if they're done with our room." Nodding I followed after her inside the villa. It was in such a horrible state of disrepair, it may have once been magnificent, but now it was run down and as depressing as our moods. We were sharing a room for now until another one could be cleaned up enough for us to have separate ones. The brothers all sharing another as well. We looked at each other and at the sparse room. The cracked roof had looked recently patched and the floors swept... at some point last year... Claudia gave a groan beside me and buried her head in her hands.

We had gotten so used to the luxury of the palazzo that this... was down right hell. "It can't get any worse..." Just as she muttered that into her hands a giant rat ran under our feet and across the room. We screamed and ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind us as we ran for the boys room. The three of them sat there looking confused. We flailed and pointed off back to our room where the rat was still trapped.

Ezio blinked slowly like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, if he even understood it at all. Petruccio sat up and looked intrigued.

"Can I see it?" He asked sitting his box on the bed.

"No!" Claudia and I screamed back throwing weary glances back at the room. He sank back down on the bed frowning and murmuring to himself. If left to his own devices he would come up with some random idea of how to catch it.

"Get it out of there!" I squeaked to either of the guys who would listen.

"It isn't hurting anyone." Federico hid his grin as he began putting away knives. Ezio sat nodding his head in agreement.

"Not yet it hasn't!" Claudia ran over and began pulling on Ezio's arm. He sat there looking slightly amused, but not quite smiling. "Ezio Auditore if I wake up with that rat on me, I will personally come after you!"

"Fine!" He stood throwing his arms up in defeat. "Big brother will get rid of it." Ezio grabbed up one of the knives.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked and Claudia looked like she was thinking the same.

"Getting rid of the rat. What else?" He shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Well don't kill it!" We called chasing him down the hall.

"Get rid of it or no? Which is it?" He asked turning around, Federico coming to lean on the door frame to watch us wrestle the small knife from Ezio, by wrestling I mean he held it just over our heads out of reach making us jump for it. "I can just as easily leave it there if you want." He teased as he lowered and raised the knife.

"Catch it! You're going to make more of a mess of our room." Claudia finally managed to grab the knife away from Ezio and hid it behind her back.

"It's just going to get back in..." Federico stated from his spot. He had a point, Claudia and I had a little huddle to quickly decide what to do. Before anything could be decided the knife was taken back and Ezio was already in the room. Silence... silence... and more silence.

We started to open the door and see what was going on, but loud banging and cursing caused us to jump away and look at one another. It continued for several minutes before becoming quiet. Then it'd start up again, Ezio spouting off curses that sounded made up on the spot. Then it was silent again for a bit, and the door opened revealing a ragged looking Ezio. We opened our mouths to ask what happened. He shut the door quietly behind himself.

"Don't say a word!" Ezio limped off back to his room, slamming the door while knocking Federico out into the hall. We looked at Federico and back to ourselves again.

"I'm not going in there."

"Me neither!" We walked away to go find Maria and see if she could help us.


End file.
